El Misterio Del Tres
by Sakura Gremory
Summary: Ellos eran del mundo de la Magia,ella una Heroína de Guerra, Él un ex Mortifago del bando de los perdedores, ella Considerada por la mayoría como la mejor bruja de su generación.Él, simplemente un sucio miedoso que había huido dos personas diferentes sin nada en común,entonces dos chicos que no tienen nada en común descubren que hay cosas que los ojos no logran apreciar
1. Prologo Lo que ves, es lo que es

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE JKR ya saben todo eso **

**solo la historia es ****mía**

* * *

**El misterio del Tres**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Prologo**

**Lo que ves, es lo que es**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Las enfermedades más peligrosas son aquellas que nos hacen creer que estamos sanos._

_Proverbio 42, Manual de FSS_

-.-.-.-.-.

Ellos eran del mundo de la Magia, ella una Heroína de Guerra, Él un ex Mortifago del bando de los perdedores, ella Considerada por la mayoría como la mejor bruja de su generación. Él simplemente un sucio miedoso que había huido al final.

Para Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy no significaba nada salvo un chico que había tomado malas elecciones y estaña recibiendo justo lo que merecía

Para Draco, Hermione Granger era una sangre-sucia que ocupaba un lugar que no le correspondía, la hija de Muggles que se pavoneaba mientras él. Un mago de sangre pura tenía que someterse a la humillación.

Dos personas diferentes sin nada en común, al menos en lo que se puede ver, pero más parecidos de lo que creían, ambos comparten un secreto, algo que cambia la realidad como tal o al menos la de ellos y todo lo que creían saber entonces dos chicos que no tienen nada en común descubren que hay cosas que los ojos no logran apreciar y debes ver más allá….

— ¿Has oído lo que es el tres?

—Un numero —Contesto Astrid

—Claro un número, pero en la vida, en la vida hay Tres cosas importantes


	2. De monstruos y hombres

**Capitulo 1**

**De monstruos y hombres**

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione sonrió nerviosa ante la mirada de Ronald, lo Sabia él quería formalizar lo suyo, Hermione podía sentir los nervios a flor de Piel, lo que tanto había soñado los últimos años al fin se haría realidad, el chico que amaba le diría que también lo hacía y ambos vivirían felices, ese era el sueño de la joven maga

—Hermy, ahora que terminaste tus estudios hay algo importante que tengo que decirte —Ron parecía Nervioso

_«Lo dirá, en cualquier momento el dirá las palabras que tanto tiempo he esperado, me pedirá que nos casemos y podremos vivir felices» _

—Creo que es hora que cada uno tome su camino, lo nuestro es Hermoso, pero eres más mi amiga, realmente deberíamos darnos un tiempo; aun no estoy listo —Ron acaricio la mejilla de Hermione, quien Pareció meditar las palabras luego con la sonrisa de quien oculta algo asintió

—Es verdad, Somos amigos, todo lo que nos paso fue por el momento, estábamos por morir y no sabíamos muy bien las cosas, entiendo —dijo Hermione

—Por cierto el Wizengamot encontró a Malfoy inocente, o una parte de su familia, aun así aun son acusados de cómplices de Voldemort —Ron sonrió —Malfoy tenía la mirada de alguien que recibió un palo en el culo, el muy maldito Huron, Harry dijo que no habría sobrevivido sin Narcissa

—Lo sé—Interrumpió Hermione. —También estuve ahí, solo que no me preocupe por esos detalles, lo último que quiero es tener contacto con esa Familia

-.-.-.-.-

Draco Malfoy mantenía una constante cara de cansancio mientras en su mente recordaba las palabras de Harry _"El maldito-niño-que-vivió"_ —Sin ayuda de Narcissa Malfoy no hubiera podido destruir a Voldemort—Había dicho Harry, Draco lo odiaba por haber dado esa muestra de humildad con su madre. El muy desgraciado tenía que alardear de su buena fe —Estoy seguro que Draco Malfoy solo fue usado contra su voluntad, ya que me ayudo en un momento, sin el quizá yo hubiera muerto —Harry lo había visto con una sonrisa de lastima. Draco hubiera preferido que lo maldijera, que dijera que era un maldito que había intentado matar a Dumbledore, pero en su lugar había hablado a favor de él, Harry era un maldito desgraciado, solo así explicaba que hiciera eso, que lo humillara frente a la confederación mágica esa era su forma de venganza por parte del Gryffindor… Luego estaba ella. Hermione-Sangre-sucia Granger, ella ni siquiera lo había visto durante su audiencia, el Wizengamot había determinado que la Familia Malfoy era culpable de complicidad para cometer genocidio, pero les habían perdonado la vida a cambio tenían que ser sometidos a revisiones constantes, algo que Draco llamaba lavado de cerebro para que no hubiera indicios de algún levantamiento por parte de los Mortifagos que habían escapado, y claro que los Malfoy pudieran estar vigilados, «Maldito Potter se hubiera muerto y nos hubiera hecho un favor a todos »se dijo, sabiendo que era un deseo que no se podía cumplir, pero el asesinato en la imaginación no estaba prohibido

—Malditos, mil veces Malditos todos —Draco apretó los puños cuando el ministro ingreso a la habitación

—Lamento la demora, Bien hablemos sobre las normas que recibirá su familia, como saben se ha determinado que sean evaluados y eso implica que tendrá supervisión… He aconsejado que sea un Auror, pero se llego al acuerdo que para comprobar si planean reincidir lo más práctico será que lo haga alguien con quien no estén a gusto

Lucius sonrió nervioso y Draco vio esa acción como claro signo de debilidad y el poco respeto que tenia por su padre se esfumo en ese momento, lo odiaba por mostrar esa cara de derrota ¿Dónde había quedado el orgullo Malfoy?

— ¿Entonces será alguien de hijos Muggles?—Draco arrastro las palabras —Déjeme adivinar, Potter o Granger, alguno de ellos

—Granger, joven Malfoy será mejor que cuide la forma en que se dirige a esas personas, créame aun pueden revocar la sentencia y condenar a su familia, incluida su madre —El ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt vio a Narcissa —Que el esfuerzo de su madre no sea en vano, téngalo presente una madre hace todo por su familia.

-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione suspiro resignada mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo, estaba en casa de sus padres. Al Fin los había encontrado y les había quitado el hechizo, aun estaba triste si es que podía decir "Triste" la verdad su corazón estaba destrozado o una pequeña parte de él lo estaba. Cerró los ojos

_**Ya has estado aquí antes **_

_**Claro que sí. Seguro: Yo nunca olvido un rostro. **_

_**¡Ven acá, déjame estrechar tu mano! Te diré algo: te reconocí por la forma en que caminas aun antes de que pudiera verte bien el rostro**_

Hermione abrió los ojos ¿Qué había sido eso? Seguro estaba nerviosa por comenzar la supervisión en casa de los Malfoy, sonrió por la ironía los Malfoy y su mansión esa Mansión donde Bellatrix la había torturado ya no era de ellos, ahora Vivian en una pequeña casa designada por el ministerio, no es que se regocijara de la desgracia ajena pero no podía imaginar a Draco Malfoy viviendo en un lugar así.

Draco tomo un pequeño sorbo de agua mientras ignoraba el hecho que Granger llegaría dentro de poco de pronto lo vio fue un segundo:

**¿Acaso no es una maravilla? **

**En mi, opinión, es la mejor época del año. La primavera es agradable aquí, pero entre octubre y mayo, prefiero mil veces el primero. El occidente de…. Bueno olvídalo, Draco ¿Seguro que eres esa Persona? **

— ¿Pero qué?—dijo el Rubio sin darse cuenta que había salido de la pequeña casa

—Malfoy ¿Planeas huir?—La voz de Hermione Parecía Irritada

— ¿Granger? —Draco puso su mejor rostro molesto y le dirigió una mirada fría cargada de odio

— ¿A dónde vas?

—A ningún lado —Respondió el chico

«Si pudiera cambiar el tiempo y matar al estúpido de Potter, si el tiempo pudiera volver atrás mi vida no sería un asco» Pensó Draco entrando a la casa de nuevo

«Solo quisiera poder cambiar el pasado y jamás haberme enamorado de Ron» Hermione suspiro detrás de Draco, mientras comenzaba su evaluación

— A veces pareces un monstruo mal humorado —dijo la chica bajo

—Escucha bien Granger, no somos amigos, que tengas que supervisarme no te hace más que yo, sigues siendo alguien inferior así que ahórrate tus comentarios

—Un Monstruo mal humorado que pretende ser hombre y sigue siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre. Aunque antes era porque eras un chiquillo ¿Qué pretexto pondrás ahora? —Hermione lo vio y se planto con firmeza, quizá Draco creía que ella había tenido la culpa de algo, de ser una hija de Muggles era de lo único que él podía culparla, jamás dejaría que el volviera a humillarla por su origen, ya no, cuando estaban en Hogwarts tuvo que soportar mucho por parte del rubio, los insultos y las miradas de desprecio pero a pesar de todo el odio contenido Hermione sabía que el chico simplemente era el producto de su educación y los valores que sus padres le habían enseñado, Hermione no podía recordar mucho su infancia, sus recuerdos databan desde los siete años, un accidente habían dicho sus padres, luego las extrañas cosas que podía hacer y su carta a Hogwarts esos eran sus recuerdos de la infancia, ¿Qué clase de recuerdos tendría Draco? Era una pregunta que siempre se hizo pero jamás se atrevió a contestar o siquiera imaginar la respuesta.

Draco se sentó en el pequeño sillón mientras seguía con la mirada a Hermione de nuevo lo escucho

**Lo sé. **

**Lo presiento **

**Una tormenta viene en camino. **

Hermione parpadeo y entonces vio el letrero frente a ella.

**COSAS NECESARIAS **

**¡No creerás lo que ven tus ojos!**

— ¿Granger?** —**Draco hablo con voz monocorde**. **— ¿Quieres terminar esto de una jodida vez?

Hermione parpadeo el letreo había desaparecido junto con el bullicio de las personas por un momento se sintió fuera de lugar entonces fue consciente de algo, no sabía porque lo había pronunciado o si lo había hecho en voz alta

—Cosas Necesarias: ¿qué significaba eso, exactamente?

Draco la vio y un frio la recorrió ¿Por qué sabía lo que él había visto? Había usado magia para leer sus pensamientos pero entonces noto que ella parecía tan confundida como él

—Deja de preguntar idioteces, termina de una vez

Esto pareció irritar sobremanera a Hermione -lo suficiente, de cualquier modo ya estaba molesta

—Necesito ver a tus padres—dijo de forma ruda— ¿Creíste que estoy aquí por ti?

Draco rodo los ojos y recordó que ella no era una chica fácil, con ella no funcionaban mucho las amenazas

— ¿Dónde crees que están? Mira el tamaño de este lugar están atrás, ¿También nos prohibirás salir a tomar aire?

—Necesito verlos para poder hacer mi trabajo —Contesto Hermione y camino a la parte trasera de la casa Malfoy

Narcissa Malfoy quien en antaño era una mujer elegante y altiva se mostraba frente a Hermione menuda y pálida, sin duda todo esto la había afectado de una forma negativa, Lucius quien siempre la veía con asco, tenía un aspecto deplorable, tenia barba y unas ojeras del antiguo Lucius Malfoy no quedaba rastro alguno, parecía tener miedo que en cualquier momento llegara algún Mortifago rebelde o algún Auror para decirle que había llegado su hora

«Vivir con miedo no es vida» Pensó Hermione recordando ese sentimiento, no sentía lastima por ellos, ese era el punto una parte de ella sabía que era solo obra de lo que habían hecho

—Señor Malfoy —Hermione hablo como quien tiene autoridad sobre algo —He venido por su evaluación

Lucius asintió, era como un muerto viviente como si la vida se hubiera escapado de su cuerpo.

Lucius era vagamente consciente de lo que la chica delante de él le decía, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte estaban en ellos, en los que sabían lo que había hecho, los que sabían "ese secreto" el cual nunca debía saberse, ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Lo sabia había cometido un crimen horrendo pero era por el bien de su familia, cuando veía a Draco veía lo que había hecho, ese chico era un recordatorio constante de lo que el había hecho y ahora alguien lo sabía, y si alguien lo sabia pronto lo sabría Draco, quizá era lo mejor así él chico por fin sabría la verdad, pero era él siempre que veía el rostro de Draco era su hijo no importaba lo que había pasado, Narcissa lo había convencido siempre que era lo mejor que podía haber hecho pero ahora que las cosas habían terminado de esa manera no estaba muy seguro de nada

— ¿Ha entendido señor Malfoy? —La voz de Hermione lo hizo reaccionar

—Sí, he entendido todo—contesto con una voz apagada

Draco lanzo una mirada de lastima al hombre por el que alguna vez sintió un respeto, en su lugar había decepción y un sentimiento de vacio extraño, la guerra le había arrebatado todo, «Maldito seas Potter, tú y tus estúpidos amigos» dirigió su odio hacia la persona más próxima, Granger estaba ahí como si fuera superior, él quería volver, volver en el tiempo y cambiarlo… siempre hubo rumores que esa Chica tenía un gira tiempo, pero durante la guerra del magisterio habían sido destruidos, maldijo en silencio su suerte, su vida y todo a su alrededor. Pensar que el imbécil de Weasley tenía una mejor vida que él. Lo enfermaba

**Cámbialo, Puedes hacerlo si pagas el precio, pero una verdad se descubrirá ¿Quién eres Draco Malfoy?**

Hermione anoto las cosas, dudaba que Lucius representara algún peligro pero nunca se es demasiado precavido

**«**H**e **estado... bueno, muy triste últimamente. Perdí a mi amor, ¿sabes?»Hermione no tenía a nadie a quien decirle eso, no quería involucrar a Harry no cuando comenzaba un romance con Ginny, lo que menos quería hacer era causar problemas entre sus amigos «Me siento Sola»

**"Yo te ayudaré a olvidarlo, si puedes pagar el precio…Pero puede que haya una verdad que no quieras descubrir"**

-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿Sabes lo que es el misterio del tres? —Pregunto un hombre acomodando su bata de laboratorio

—no—Contesto la chica

—Tampoco yo, bueno un poco. La vida se compone de presente, pasado y futuro, nacemos, nos reproducimos y morimos... Pero... Bueno hay ocasiones en las que alguien trata de romper el balance de los universos —Él sonrió ante sus pensamientos —¿Has observado que los problemas y los agravios se componen mayormente de situaciones comunes y corrientes? Cosas sin ningún dramatismo. Déjame ponerte un ejemplo. ¿Ves al sujeto que está Hablando con esa chica, el rubio engreído?

— ¿Por qué podemos verlos?—Pregunto la chica — ¿Ellos no pueden vernos?

—Ese es un misterio, no sé porque aparecieron en la ventana para ver mundos paralelos, pero están ahí en un lugar diferente al nuestro, fascinante cómo funciona la tecnología, creo que es Londres una especie de Londres de algún mundo no estoy muy seguro

— ¿Dices que con esto podemos ver otros mundos?—Astrid vio a Walter con escepticismo, sabía que el anciano podía ser un poco extraño

—Básicamente. Pero ellos no están en el rango de alcance y es como una televisión que solo capta algunas cosas **algo como en "Dimensión Desconocida"**

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Pregunto un joven ingresando al laboratorio

—La ventana funciona, pero… —El hombre se detuvo —Hay algo extraño

— ¿No, nos pagan por descubrir cosas extrañas?—dijo Bromeando —Esa chica —dijo Señalando la imagen de Hermione — Creo conocerla

Astrid vio a Peter sorprendida por su comentario

Peter busco entre las cosas del laboratorio

— ¿Un libro? —dijo Astrid

—No cualquier libro, es del otro mundo, del alternativo esa chica es idéntica a la del libro…Aunque, Por favor revisa la base de datos de personas desaparecidas

— ¿Qué estas pensando Peter? —Walter, el hombre mayor reacciono —Crees que ella es...

—Hermione Jane Granger, desaparecido hace casi once años, sus padres describen una luz y una persona parecida a ellos tomarla, en ese tiempo nadie creyó la historia, parecía algo loco, pero.. Quizá no es tan loco, le pediré a Olivia que investigue la desaparición de la chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Vigilante también tenía paciencia, y esto era una prueba de resistencia. Si el otro significaba una amenaza, era mejor esperar y observar, y cuando supiera más acerca del peligro, atacaría, con rapidez, decisión y contundencia. De modo que vigiló. Una pequeña multitud se había apiñado. Gente suficiente para que el Vigilante pudiera acechar desde el centro del grupo sin destacar. Observaba con un ansia fría que no se plasmaba en su rostro. Nada se plasmaba en su rostro. Era una simple máscara que utilizaba de momento, una manera de ocultar el poder almacenado en su interior. No obstante, daba la impresión de que la gente que le rodeaba lo intuía, pues de vez en cuando miraba en su dirección con nerviosismo, como si hubieran oído cerca el rugido de un tigre. El Vigilante disfrutaba con el malestar de los otros, disfrutaba con la forma en que miraban, presa de un miedo estúpido, lo que había hecho. Todo formaba parte del goce de este poder, y era parte del motivo de que le gustara observar. Pero ahora lo hacía con un propósito definido, cautelosa y deliberadamente, al tiempo que los veía ir de un lado a otro como hormigas y sentía cómo el poder se alzaba y flexionaba en su interior. «Carne andante, pensó. Menos que ovejas, y nosotros somos los pastores.» El vigilante vio a Lucius y sonrió sabia que lo había visto, él conocía su secreto, ese secreto volvió su mirada de nuevo a la ventana en el otro extremo estaba la verdad de ambos chicos

—La vida se compone, por el pasado, presente y Futuro—dijo cerrando la ventana y caminando por las calles de Londres, un vigilante siempre pasa desapercibido.

—Lo que todos hicieron con ellos se sabrá un día —dijo el vigilante con una sonrisa. La rueda de la casualidad había comenzado a girar y una vez que comienza no hay nada que pueda detener los eventos que esto conlleva

* * *

si llegaste hasta aquí Hola, espero te haya gustado el capitulo y me lo hagas saber en un comentario

Fic dedicado a Isis un año de estar lejos y aun así me sigues apoyando


	3. Cosas Necesarias

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE JKR ya saben todo eso**

**solo la historia es ****mía.**

**Fic dedicado a Isis Gremory **

**Para que nuestra relación de hermanas sea mas Bizarra **

* * *

**Capitulo ****2**

_**"COSAS NECESARIAS"**_

_**Tres pueden guardar un secreto, si dos de ellos están muertos.**_

_**Benjamin Franklin**_

* * *

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**¡Damas y Caballeros, su atención, por favor! **

**¡Acérquense adonde todos puedan ver! **

**¡Voy a contarles un cuento y no les costará ni un centavo!**

**¿Están listos? Comencemos…. ****ocurrió hace tantas Edades que no queda de ella ni ****El eco del recuerdo del eco del recuerdo. Ningún ****Vestigio sobre estos sucesos ha conseguido permanecer.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.**

—Esto no puede estar pasando —Dijo Draco mientras sus ojos permanecían viendo la lluvia golpear las ventanas. Estaba sudado y alterado, de nuevo había soñado o quizá tenido una visión frente al espejo

— **¿puedes sentarte un rato conmigo?-. Aquí, en el quiosco, en los escalones de la banda estaremos bien. El sol es cálido y desde este sitio, justo en medio de la plaza pública, podemos ver casi todo el centro del pueblo. Debes tener cuidado con las astillas, eso es todo. Los peldaños necesitan lijarse y repintarse. Pero no te preocupes ¿Has pensado la pregunta? **

Draco parpadeo el sonido de un trueno cercano lo había sacado de su letargo, malditos sueños ¿Qué pregunta? Cambiar su vida por supuesto que lo haría vendería su alma al diablo si con eso podía hacer pagar a Potter y a todos los que lo habían humillado sin contar que soportar a la insípida de Granger supervisándolo, eso sin duda era un jodido castigo en toda la extensión

La lluvia se hacía más fuerte y Draco dudaba que los vidrios pudieran resistir mucho tiempo, tenía restringida la magia, se pregunto por su madre y si estaría bien, si tendría miedo o si su padre estaba tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, no tenía sentido torturarse con esas cosas.

Las gruesas gotas de agua golpeaban el cristal, y de vez en cuando, un trueno hacía retumbar de miedo las paredes. Draco Apenas podía vislumbrar las siluetas difuminadas que se producían, por lo que no pudo saber si era una persona o solo el reflejo de algún árbol. Lo que había visto

-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione podía oír los truenos lejanos, no quería admitir que llegaban a darle miedo, no sabía porque pero desde niña había tenido un miedo por el destello que provocaban, a veces recordaba cosas que nunca habían pasado por eso la clase de adivinación se le hacia un fraude, pero ahora era una mujer con un trabajo las cosas de Hogwarts estaban en el pasado o casi todas, aun quedaba un asunto pendiente y ese era Draco Malfoy y su familia, no tenía muchas opciones, era su trabajo después de todo eso le recordó que la vida no era siempre justa, «La vida» se obligo a decir esa palabra, no la vida no es justa casi nunca, una sensación desagradable se apodero de ella, un sabor amargo la carcomía por dentro.

—Veamos —dijo hojeando sus notas. Aun no entendía porque tenía que hacer ese trabajo, le resultaba molesto y tedioso, se pregunto ¿Por qué Draco la odiaba tanto? Acaso solo era un problema por su origen Hermione no pudo evitar, comparan a Draco con un Nazi, sonrió porque era lo más cierto que podía pensar del chico, si hubiera vivido en aquella época sin duda, el pertenecería a ellos, bueno también habían perdido, los aliados los habían derrotado al final, aunque había costado miles de vidas, como lo había hecho la guerra mágica, el mundo Muggle no era muy diferente del mágico, compartían tantas similitudes. El odio sin duda era una de ellas

«El Odio Eterno ronda siempre fuera de los límites de la Realidad buscando una forma, una sustancia tangible que le permita existir en el mundo de las Criaturas. Anda al acecho de una herida por donde introducirse, pero ninguna imperfección de las Criaturas era grieta suficiente para darle paso, Pero los humanos ellos son diferentes»

Hermione se estremeció ante su pensamiento, era más que obvio que el clima afectaba su forma de pensar, la lluvia disminuía poco a poco y se alejaba dejando solo charcos de agua. Hermione suspiro al darse cuenta que no había dormido nada esa noche.

-.-.-.-.-.

—Será mañana —canturreó Ron cuando escucho su promoción a Auror. Harry sonrió y lo felicito

— ¿Ya le dijiste a Mione? —Pregunto el azabache con una sonrisa en los labios

Ron carraspeo antes de hablar, lo cierto era que no había dicho nada sobre su rompimiento con la chica. —Ha estado muy ocupada, el ministro la puso como supervisora y tú sabes que no le gusta que la molesten cuando trabaja

Harry encontró extraño a su amigo pero no dijo nada, no tenía motivos para desconfiar de él. Por otro lado era verdad a Hermione le gustaba tener las cosas arregladas así que a pesar de notar extraña la situación continuo con su día, después de todo ser Auror no era nada sencillo ni mucho menos fácil.

Ginny felicito a su hermano por la increíble noticia que acababa de darles, seguros todos en la madriguera se pondrían contentos, al igual que Harry noto extraño que Hermione no estuviera ahí con ellos, pero lo más seguro era que los alcanzaría para la fiesta de celebración que tenían que organizar, Ginevra Weasley no podía estar más contenta, su vida estaba desarrollándose de una forma fluida, todo tenía su lugar. Harry era su novio y pronto se casarían, sus hermanos tenían un buen trabajo, las cosas comenzaban a irle bien, no había ni una mancha que opacara su pulcra vida en ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El hombre vio por la ventana, era fascinante como las imágenes aparecían, pero más fascinante era ver a esos dos chicos

—Ahí están —dijo señalando el pequeño cuadrado

— ¿De nuevo esos chicos? ¿Qué tienen de especial?—Pregunto Astrid observando la imagen

—No es lo que tengan de especial, es lo que los hace especial —Walter sonrió —La vida está llena de misterios mas allá de nuestro entendimiento.

Astrid negó con la cabeza, simplemente no comprendía lo que Walter trataba de decirle

—Pero no nos pagan por observar a dos chicos, trabajamos para Scotland Yard en busca de otras cosas que dos chicos con claros problemas —Peter suspiro. —Si pudiéramos hacer que la maquina trabaje bien quizá el trabajo sería mejor

—Trata de crear una máquina para observar otros mundos —Dijo Walter molesto

—Solo digo que la reina quiere resultados, la corona no está invirtiendo en nosotros solo por tu hermoso rostro

—Quizá, esos chicos sean la clave de todo, ¿Lo han notado? Las cosas que pueden hacer sin usar las manos, como lo dice el libro

— ¡Vamos! ¿No creerás en la magia? Es un libro de otro mundo, que logramos traer por error

—Quizá no fue error, la chica y los nombres todo está ahí, en ese mundo hay dos mundos. —Walter sonrió —Dos mundos en uno, que existen pero no están juntos, es grandioso

—Es un libro. —Peter volvió a repetir revisando los documentos frente a él.—Tengo algo que si es real y es el hecho que esa chica se parezca a la chica desaparecida

—Según la teoría Propuesta de Everett es que cada medida "desdobla" nuestro universo en una serie de posibilidades, pueden existir muchas versiones de la misma persona en diferentes mundos, ella puede ser la chica de ese mundo —Astrid contesto sorprendiéndose por la rapidez que lo había hecho

Peter apunto su bolígrafo hacia la ventana en ademan pensativo mientras las imágenes se hacían borrosas.

—Quizá tienes razón, estoy tratando de encontrar algo práctico en este montón de basura—señalo el laboratorio—Nos quitaran el presupuesto si no logramos desarrollar nuevas cosas.

Walter camino despacio, no era muy partidario de hacer molestar a Peter, el anciano puso un rostro triste

—Es mi culpa, no logro hacer las cosas, bien simplemente invente una maquina que no sirve

—¡Hey! No es verdad, tu maquina sirve, solo necesitamos saber cómo usarla

—Peter—Interrumpió Astrid —Quizá quieras ver esto.

Peter presto atención y como si algo le hubiera hecho funcionar su cerebro de nuevo, se levanto de golpe de su asiento

—Necesito Salir —dijo sin dar más explicaciones… —Estén atentos por si vuelve a aparecer de nuevo. ÉL, quiero saber ¿Por qué el comerciante está ahí?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco veía a Hermione como quien quiere deshacerse de una plaga molesta, mientras la chica iba a ver si no hacía nada malo –Como si eso fuera posible- no sin tener un ejército de Aurores listos para atacarlo…

— ¿No te cansas de tu vida?—Pregunto Draco—. Siempre haciendo lo necesario para proteger a los demás…Pero mírate ¿Quién se preocupa por ti?

Hermione rio ante la ironía que suponía esa pregunta, pero lo más irónico era la persona que se la estaba haciendo, jamás creyó en su vida que Draco Malfoy si quiera pudiera tener pensamientos profundos y por un breve minuto noto que Draco brillaba, pero no como un ángel, Brillaba y se veía borroso, parpadeo tratando de apartar esa visión

—Yo tengo quien se preocupe por mí, tú falsa preocupación es algo que sobra—Dijo Hermione anotando en su pequeña libreta

Draco sospechaba que esa libreta era el registro que su vigilante lleva sobre su familia, quería tener ese registro como quería que ella se largara de su casa….

"**Cosas necesarias" **

De nuevo Draco sintió esa sensación de no estar en el lugar correcto

—Sabes Malfoy, quizá es el Karma, estas donde debes estar —Hermione vio al chico tenia la mirada sobre ella, Hermione sintió un poco de miedo después de todo que ella fuera su supervisora no quería decir que no podía atacarla

— ¿Karma? Es esa tontería sobre las cosas que haces… ¿Crees en eso? Entonces tú debiste de haber sido demasiado mala en tu vida pasada para terminar aquí, como la chica que me cuida, podrías ser mi sirvienta… Con eso que te gusta hacer el trabajo de los demás ¿Qué de malo habrás hecho? —Pregunto con una sonrisa entre divertida y burlona

—Conocerte, ese fue mi problema —Contesto la chica sin verlo

Draco maldijo bajo, ni siquiera era divertido molestarla, ya no era la misma chiquilla a la que se le ponían los ojos vidriosos por sus comentarios o la chica que podía intimidar acorralándola en algún pasillo, la odiaba más por eso. Por ser ella Hermione Granger la única chica que lo había golpeado, lo había humillado hasta al cansancio.

— ¿Qué es más fácil? ¿Hacer las cosas de una forma bien, siguiendo las reglas o simplemente haciendo lo que te plazca?

—Menuda Idiotez. Yo hago lo que me place

Hermione alzo una ceja y sonrió con malicia

— ¿Y porque las cosas son tan difíciles para ti? Sabes lo fácil que es que escriba un mal reporte sobre tu familia, unas palabras y estarían en Azkaban

—Tú, no harás una idiotez no trates de amenazarme

— ¿Te asustas con facilidad?— preguntó al rubio y luego dio una pequeña carcajada —Tranquilo, solo probaba un punto, aunque seas "Malo" no lo eres lo suficiente como quieres serlo, estas molesto porque nada es fácil como se suponía que lo seria, pero… la vida no siempre es lo que queremos

—No me analices Granger, es de mal gusto que lo hagas

—uh —Contesto ella sin prestarle atención

Draco sintió la imperiosa necesidad de gritarle, de hacer algo una sensación desagradable se apoderaba de él, sintió como sus músculos se tensaban al verla ahí delante de él sonriendo, hablándole como si fuera un privilegio para él, que ella lo hiciera, sentía un odio visceral por cualquier cosa que ella pudiera hacer, era fácil solo necesitaba atacarla

**Pero no lo harás, porque no eres tan malo como pretendes ser**

Draco escucho esto como un ronroneo en su oído, como una voz seductora

—Entonces yo probablemente no debería decirlo. —Hermione acomodo su cabello y por un momento Draco la vio diferente, quizá un poco linda.

_«Estúpida Locura, ya me hace ver idioteces»_ se repitió el rubio tratando de controlar su respiración y relajando sus músculos

-.-.-.-.-.

Lucius solo podía pensar en la cara del hombre que sabía todo, aun podía recordar ese día con claridad, con demasiada para su gusto, la voz de Draco de niño lo atormentaba en sus sueños y despierto, los recuerdos volvían como un rio desbordado que amenaza con inundar todo.

— _¿Hola? —Dijo inseguro, aún de pie en el umbral—. ¿Hay alguien aquí?— El niño Estaba a punto de tomar la perilla y cerrar la puerta otra vez, cuando respondió una voz: _

—_Aquí estoy—Respondió Lucius _

— _¿Padre? _

— _¿Quién mas podría ser? Me preocupas Draco, me preocupas mucho —dijo al niño frente a él_

—_Pero yo no…_

—_Draco, deja de jugar con papá —Lucius había tomado entre sus manos las mejillas del chiquillo —Vamos a casa, tu madre te espera _

Era algo que nadie debía saber jamás, había mantenido ese recuerdo enterrado en su memoria, pero ahora todo se sabría.

—Pareces atormentado—la voz de un hombre lo hizo sobresaltarse— ¿Aun tienes miedo que lo pueda decir? Que diga ese secreto que has guardado… hicimos un trato cuando lo supe, pagaste el precio por ese secreto… Pero jamás pagaste porque él no lo averiguara, él recuerda un poco… está comenzando a hacerlo poco a poco, lamentablemente ya no tienes con que pagarme, Soy un vigilante y un comerciante también, comercio con secretos y vigilo a las personas yo siempre guardo las** cosas necesarias**, ni más ni menos.

—Pe..Pero tú puedes hacer que él no lo sepa, que jamás se entera de la verdad—Lucius Balbuceo tratando de obtener un poco de compasión del hombre frente a él

—Te lo dije, ya no tienes nada que valga guardar el secreto, las cosas necesarias tienen un precio—El hombre reviso su reloj —Debo hacer otra visita, sabes lo curioso que resulta que haya alguien más que hiciera lo mismo que tu…—Dijo el vigilante y desapareció

Narcissa vio a su esposo hablando solo, sintió remordimientos quizá lo mejor era que hubiera recibido el beso del Dementor era duro verlo de esa manera

—Él lo sabrá, él sabrá la verdad de lo que hice y se ira. —Lucius apenas y podía pronunciar palabra alguna —Él se ira

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El vigilante observo a la pareja frente a él, no tenía ninguna conclusión o pensamiento sobre lo que los humanos hacían solo se limitaba a observar, le intrigaba en particular esa pareja por lo que habían hecho, cuando habían llegado a la conclusión que era algo necesario, el vigilante se preguntaba si realmente había sido algo necesario ¿Qué orillaba a una persona a cometer tal cosa? No comprendía los sentimientos ni mucho menos las emociones, entonces vio al otro vigilante. Octubre era diferente de todos ellos, octubre interactuaba con los humanos de todos los mundos, pero sobre todo octubre nunca olvidaba una deuda con el continuo espacio, tarde o temprano la gente tenía que aceptar que no siempre se puede obtener todo. El vigilante vio la tumba escondida… ¿Qué llevada a los humanos a comprometerse con octubre y pagar el precio?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Peter ingreso al laboratorio, sostenía un papel y no estaba muy seguro si había descubierto algo, solo tenía la vaga corazonada que había algo extraño desde que había visto la imagen del vigilante en la ventana

—Lo descubrí, o al menos eso creo—dijo viendo la ventana — ¿No ha vuelto a funcionar?

—Por momentos, pero siempre es lo mismo solo los dos chicos, Walter trata de hacer que capte otra realidad u otro mundo pero no lo ha logrado ¿Qué es lo que descubriste?

—La chica de la ventana, la que aparece en el libro del otro mundo

— ¿El libro de seres mágicos? —Pregunto Astrid — ¿Qué tiene que ver ese libro?

—Aun no lo sé, lo que si se es que si existe o existió alguien con ese nombre aquí…—dijo mostrando el papel—Hermione Jane Granger desaparecida hace doce años, secuestrada en un parque, como ya había dicho los padres describieron una luz y unas personas que la tomaron, creo que ella es esa niña

— ¿Crees que es el personaje del libro?

—Eso podría ser cierto —Interrumpió Walter —el Tres

— ¿Perdón que tiene que ver un numero? —Pregunto Peter

—No el número, el misterio del tres, un mundo dentro de otro mundo, como en el libro, eso crearía tres mundos… Ella quizá pueda resolver el misterio del tres

—Pero si es ella… ¿Cómo lograron llevársela?

—Bueno un misterio a la vez, primero hay que saber si es la misma chica —Walter se encogió de hombros —Amo un buen misterio

* * *

**Hola ^^/ Bueno aquí otro capitulo**

**Gracias por sus comentarios en el primer capitulo me han hecho muy feliz**

**PD: en estos días Publico el capitulo 4 de Beautiful Chaos. y la proxima semana CS el cual ya esta llegando a su final **

**Bueno nos estamos Leyendo**


	4. Lo que ronda cerca

**Esta Historia habla del maltrato. Tal vez no del maltrato físico, de los golpes, de las magulladuras. Esta Historia tiene mucha acción, explosiones, robots y un poquito de sexo blando. También, en ocasiones, es soez y malhablada. Pero en esencia habla del maltrato y el odio.**

**Las obras de fanfiction y Wattpad publicadas en mis cuentas, son mías y NO PERMITO, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que sean publicadas Total o parcialmente en ningún otro sitio bajo ninguna otra cuenta. -SALVO LAS MÍAS- Por favor, NO COPIES mis obras en otro lado. Si te gustan mis fics y los quieres compartir, mejor recomiéndalos y ofrece mi link.**

**Di no al Plagio**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Lo que ronda cerca**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Es un lugar muy apartado, más allá de la luna y del cielo estrellado.

_Judy Garland; THE WIZZARD OF OZ (1939)_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

* * *

—Mira lo bien que te queda —Ginny sonrió alegremente mientras Hermione clavaba su mirada en el espejo. —Debes comprarlo es perfecto

—No lo sé —Hermione pareció dudar si comprar el vestido sería lo mejor, después de todo no veía caso ir a una fiesta en ese momento, además no creía que la palabra correcta fuera "Perfecto" nada era perfecto en un sentido literal. Las cosas crecían, morían, se desgastaban… Nada podía considerarse eterno mucho menos perfecto. — ¿A qué hora es la fiesta? —Pregunto tratando de encontrar una excusa

—Esta noche

Hermione dio una mueca de fingida preocupación

—Esta noche no podre Ginny, estoy muy ocupada con los papeles del trabajo, no he podido dar mi evaluación aun, debo escribir

—Pero… Tienes que estar ahí, todos nuestros amigos estarán, además no es justo que pierdas la oportunidad de divertirte por culpa de Malfoy

—Bueno esta vez no es culpa de él, ya que soy yo la que no ha hecho el reporte, no puedo ir culpándolo cada dos por tres de lo malo que ocurra en mi vida

—Lavender, asistirá

—Ginny, te lo digo enserio estoy ocupada —Mintió y sonrió internamente, no había remordimientos por hacerlo, después de todo Ronald, ni siquiera había dicho sobre su rompimiento, no haría el trabajo sucio por él.

-.-.-.-.-.

Draco aventó el vaso contra el piso, aquella mirada en los ojos de su padre lo estaba fastidiando

— ¡Carajo! —Draco respiro agitadamente, se sentía encerrado, quizá lo mejor era Azkaban así no tendría que soportar ver como su padre iba perdiendo la razón poco a poco

—Solo es momentáneo, todo volverá a estar bien cuando todo esto termine —Dijo su madre tratando de calmarlo

—Esto es culpa de ese imbécil de Potter ¿Por qué tenía que decir esas cosas?

—Hijo ¿No hablaras en serio?

—Claro que si, prefiero ser un maldito Mortifago y terminar mis días en Azkaban que viendo toda esta situación —Draco señalo a su padre —Ver lo a él bajar la mirada como un perro cuando la puta de Granger se presenta como si fuera mejor, Una sangre sucia humillando a Lucius Malfoy

—Las cosas mejoraran —volvió a decir Narcissa

Draco supo que le mentía él no era tonto le habían enseñado libros de historia, libros de verdad, con páginas de verdad; encuadernados, oliendo a piel, a polvo y a tiempo. Sabía que las cosas no mejorarían pronto, no para ellos los perdedores de la guerra.

-.-.-.-.-

Harry acomodo sus gafas y vio su reflejo en el espejo, por un momento sonrió y finguio que su reflejo no lo hacia

—Hola —dijo al espejo — ¿Cuánto tiempo? —Esta vez fingió escuchar la contestación

Harry quien sabía que Hermione no iría a la fiesta por qué Ron y ella había terminado, quien fingía que no sabía demasiado porque era lo que debía hacer… Tomo el libro azul que tenía desde hacía dos años, siempre lo llevaba con él, ahí estaban las cosas importantes "Cosas necesarias" Sonrió por la ironía del título, y buscando una frase en especial volvió a ver su reflejo

_**23 de marzo **_

_Hoy fue, tuve que hacer algo que no creí hacer jamás, ayude a Malfoy la gente lo vio como un acto de buena voluntad pero solo yo se la verdad. No hay nada de bueno en lo que hice tampoco lo habrá en lo que hare _

_**1 de abril **_

_El comerciante apareció de nuevo, junto con el ese hombre, el hombre de hace varios años el que me dijo lo que ocurriría…. Saber demasiado de algo no es bueno._

_H.G comenzó a trabajar lo cual significa algo y eso es más que seguro, debo representar mi papel para que las cosas ocurran _

Harry cerró el libro

—Lo has hecho bien Harry —dijo a su reflejo —Potter ¿Cómo es el otro lado? ¿También hay magia? ¿Quién eres en ese lugar?—Volvió a preguntar, eran las preguntas que se hacía siempre y nunca obtenía respuestas, quizá si las obtenía tuviera el pretexto de admitir locura... Podría funcionar quizá había quedado loco después de todo. Pero sabía que no era así, con pesadez término de arreglarse, sonrió y salió de su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione vio la estatua y el monumento. Odiaba aquella cosa con todas sus fuerzas, como si necesitara un recordatorio de todo lo que había pasado, parecía que para le gente nunca era suficiente tenían que hacer un jodido monumento a la caída del señor tenebroso un monumento que tenía su nombre en el. Hermione dio un suspiro de frustración mientras caminaba rápido.

Hermione lo sabia odiaba la magia que rodeaba ese monumento, las flores creciendo siempre, no importaba cuál fuese la época del año; un puto y jodido Monumento donde la hierba crecía uniforme, engañosa, con aquella lágrima saltando desde el vacío cada dos minutos; con la misma miscelánea de olores: jazmín, rosas y margaritas… siempre fulmíneas, fragantes y siempre con la misma intensidad. Un lugar donde nada existía realmente.

«_Nada existe realmente.» se dijo _

Y Claro como si no fuera suficiente poner un recordatorio del fin de los malos tiempos, también había parques y más cosas que mantenían a las personas contentas sabiendo que el reino de terror había terminado, que los hijos de Muggles podían caminar libremente sin miedo de ser asesinados Pero en esos lugares Hermione no podía sentir nada, ese era el punto nada era verdad, todo era magia, no había flores creciendo ni olores sin que las creara un hechizo «Nada Existe realmente» se obligo a repetirse esa frase como temiendo olvidarse de esas cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Él la observo a la distancia mientras anotaba en su libreta, le parecía muy significativo todo lo relevante a ella, la había observado desde su nacimiento y sabia todo de ella, había visto toda clase de escenarios donde ella tomaba decisiones diferentes había visitado esos mundos, pero algo no cambiaba y eso era el suceso, el suceso que había llevado a la chica al mundo de la magia, tres mundos dos realidades, ella era misteriosa sin duda, no le extrañaba que Octubre siempre estuviera cerca, aun se sorprendía que hubiera decidido adquirir un apodo, los observadores no tenían apodos, ni siquiera nombres, solo el mes en que había aparecido por primera vez, pero Octubre era diferente él se hacía llamar **el comerciante** en todos los mundos y siempre llevaba lo que él decía "Cosas necesarias" y las guardaba o entregaba según fuera la necesidad. Comerciar secretos eso era lo más intrigante, pero no para él las cosas de Octubre no le importaban. Su única misión en la vida si es que podía decirle vida a observar los sucesos de la humanidad contaba era el misterio de esa chica que caminaba a toda prisa alejándose del lugar hecho en su honor, algo curioso los humanos siempre quieren ser reconocidos, pero parecía que ella odiaba ese tipo de presunciones y cosas vanas, sin duda una persona interesante.

Draco maldijo por decima vez en el día desde que Hermione Granger llegara ya no podía recordar el rostro de nadie más, en vista que solo la había visto a ella en un buen rato, seguramente sus amigos estaban muy ocupados viviendo sus vidas, lejos de él. Estaba bien los entendía no tenía ningún caso lloriquear como una mujer por un grupo de mal agradecidos que solo estaban cuando las cosas estaban bien. Blaise y Pansy habían comenzado una relación en el momento en que él había sido aprendido, Theodore Nott, él era muy astuto jamás se dejo marcar y había vivido su vida sin el temor de ser un Mortifago no le tembló la voz cuando hablo en su audiencia para decir "Ignoro lo que Voldemort planeaba" él Maldito tenía algo con la Lunática de Ravenclaw hasta donde sabia y la estúpida de su prometida lo había cambiado a la primera oportunidad, salía con algún rico , apretó los puños pensando en ellos y en los momentos en los que supuestamente habían sido amigos. Todos eran unos malditos tan culpables como Potter de todo lo malo que le sucedía, pero ella era la principal culpable ¿Por qué tenía que soportar tal humillación? Sería fácil solo atacarla, después de todo le parecía muy tentador Azkaban en ese momento…Tenia muchas cosas que quería decirle en ese momento

_Mira, puta de mierda_, querría haber dicho Draco, _me puedes tener aquí, en esta maldita casa; y puedes parlotear (bla, bla, bla) hasta que te canses. Pero mi mente es mía, mis recuerdos son míos y yo sé, yo sé muy bien que tú eres una maldita sangre-sucia _

Hermione podía sentir el peligro cerca y lo sentía en la forma en que Malfoy la estaba viendo en ese momento, con sumo cuidado tomo su varita, solo por si acaso

—Bien, Hoy ha sido suficiente —Hermione vio a Draco sin dejarse intimidar por el chico—Malfoy ¿No te aburre odiarme? ¿Soy tan importante que valgo tanto rencor? —Pregunto Hermione con un aire superior

— ¡Vaya! Pero si de nuevo me estás hablando como si fuéramos iguales—Draco se levanto del sillón donde estaba y se acerco lentamente a ella. Debía admitir que le molestaba el tono en que ella se estaba dirigiendo a él.

— ¿Iguales? —Hermione sonrió —Yo soy alguien ¿Qué eres tu Malfoy? Para mí solo eres otro numero un caso más, cuando esto termine tendré otro caso y eso serás solamente el numero de un caso, una historia perdida ¿Quién eres realmente?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Peter garabateo en su libreta mientras oía a Walter decir lo mismo por quinta vez

—Simplemente es imposible — Walter borro los números en la pizarra nuevamente

—Solo te digo lo que hay. —Peter dijo sin apartar la mirada de su libreta—La base de datos no miente, existió alguien con ese nombre y fue secuestrada y el chico con nombre Draco murió hace cinco años en un accidente

—Pero si eso es cierto, supongamos que ella es la Hermione de este mundo ¿Dónde está la de aquel mundo? No pueden haber dos cosas en el mismo lugar, simplemente no pueden existir dos de ellas en el mismo mundo, se rompería el universo ¿Acaso viajo en el tiempo? Aun así no podría verse ella misma. Sigue faltando una chica

— ¿Y si murió? —Pregunto Astrid —Si la Hermione de ese mundo murió ¿Podría la de este mundo estar ahí?—Señalo la ventana

—Es posible, pero….

—Sigue sin estar claro —Interrumpió Peter

—Lo que está claro es que algo hace que podamos ver ese mundo, muchas veces hemos visto otros universos, nos pagan por robar tecnología de otros mundos. Pero es la primera vez que podemos realmente ver ese universo…—Walter sonrió —En mis experimentos he probado trayendo cosas de otras dimensiones, algunas veces funciona y otras no, pero la ventana funciono ese universo contiene dos mundo dentro, uno normal como el de nosotros un Londres como el de nosotros un poco diferente, al parecer ahí tienen primer ministro y no reyes, pero dentro de ese mundo existe otro, uno que mucha gente desconoce

Peter sonrió

—Estás hablando del libro… Solo es un libro donde existe un mundo mágico dentro del mundo creo que es Muggle la palabra

—No importa, tomémoslo de ejemplo, supongamos que es cierto que existe un mundo mágico donde están esos chicos —señalo la imagen frente a ellos—mi pregunta es la siguiente ¿Son dos mundos en uno?

— ¿Quieres saber si es posible que exista otra chica con el mismo nombre tanto en el mágico como en el no mágico?

—Exacto —Walter acomodo su bata

—Creo que no—Astrid los vio seria —Por lo que he oído ella es del mundo... ¿Cómo dijiste Peter?

—Muggle —contesto el chico con una sonrisa, aquello le parecía demasiado fantasioso aunque él se ganara la vida investigando cosas extrañas

—Sigue estando la pregunta ¿Dónde está Hermione Granger?—Walter los vio

—Quizá yo sea de ayuda —la voz de una mujer los interrumpió—Pero primero quiero saber ¿Por qué un científico investiga la desaparición de una chica?

—Agente —Peter escondió su rostro —Simplemente es curiosidad científica sobre la probabilidad de secuestros

La agente de Scotland Yard pareció ignorar al joven y concentro su mirada en la imagen del ordenador

— ¿Porque hay una chica caminando en la pantalla de tu ordenador? ¿En que están metidos?

Todos voltearon a ver lo que ocurría era la primera vez que la imagen no se proyectaba en la ventana, esta vez estaba proyectándose en la computadora, como una película

— ¿Por qué puedo ver esto?—Pregunto Peter intrigado mientras veía a Hermione Granger en su pantalla

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione había salido de la casa Malfoy con la respiración agitada, no sabía de dónde había conseguido el coraje para hablar de esa manera lo que si sabía era que no dejaría que Malfoy volviera a humillarla y por extraño que pareciera se había sentido viva al discutir y enfrentarse a él. El buscar las palabras para defenderse siempre le habían supuesto mucho esfuerzo y la hacían estar al pendiente del rubio y las cosas que pudiera idear cuando estaban en Hogwarts eso la había mantenido alerta ahora que todo había terminado sentía que su vida caía en la rutina, del trabajo a su casa y luego visitar a sus padres, salir con sus amigos no había emoción

— ¡Granger! —Grito Draco cuando la alcanzo, había salido de su casa sin darle oportunidad de contestar, o mejor dicho no había sabido contestar eso lo había molestado demasiado que había decidido dejar de un lado su paciencia. Sabía que la sonrisa ablandaba a los humanos, siempre inclinados a extraños raptos de humor y de melancolía. Él, que en síntesis era cualquier cosa menos humano, a veces sentía vergüenza, si es que le estaba permitido sentir "eso" a un Mortifago—Te estoy hablando —Dijo alcanzándola

**La base de datos no miente, existió alguien con ese nombre y fue secuestrada y el chico con nombre Draco murió hace cinco años en un accidente **

Ambos oyeron la voz de una persona, voltearon al mismo lugar y por primera vez sintieron una descarga de electricidad que no tenía nada que ver con atracción, era como una carga llena de imágenes y sonidos…

**Estás hablando del libro… Solo es un libro donde existe un mundo mágico dentro del mundo creo que es Muggle la palabra**

Hermione se alejo de Draco y los sonidos desaparecieron las voces habían cesado

— ¿Qué hiciste? —Pregunto Draco con la mirada fija en ella — ¿Qué mierda hiciste Granger? ¿Quieres volverme loco?

—No hice nada —se defendió la chica—Tú me tocaste

— Cómo si yo quisiera tocarte ¿Qué es eso de muerto? ¿Qué pretendes? ¡Dime!—Esta vez hablo más fuerte.

—No tengo idea… Yo no sé que fue eso —dijo Hermione tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos —No sé que fue eso.

Draco la vio y por un momento vio que decía la verdad, su deseo de discutir con ella se habían esfumado, en su lugar había quedado un sentimiento de incertidumbre y la pregunta que ella le había dicho aun resonaba ¿Quién era? Solo un numero de caso más para ella _nº de ciudadanía 27653799xy-9_. A decir verdad, Draco pensaba que aquel, su único signo de individualidad, de identidad. Solo para ella representaba algo y no un Mortifago más.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber mi numero?—Pregunto esta vez en forma curiosa

— ¿Tu numero?

—De caso ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Pregunto de nuevo

—Solo lo se

—No será porque se trata de mi, acéptalo Granger sabemos que estas un poco obsesionada conmigo desde la escuela. ¿Por qué viniste hoy a pesar de no ser un día de visita?

Hermione se sorprendió al ver su sonrisa cínica pero sobre todo, por el hecho de que el supiera que había ido ahí para evadir algo

—Tenía que terminar mi reporte

—Sabemos que no es por eso —Draco volvió a sonreír—Pero fingiré que lo creí, hagamos las paces Granger solo hasta que termines esto, no quiero matarte aunque ganas no me faltan.

Por alguna razón Hermione sabía que aquello era cierto pero aun así no pudo evitar sonreír por el hecho de aquello.

—Ya veremos Malfoy—Le contesto —Despues de todo, ¿no oíste a la voz misteriosa? estas muerto.

Draco coloco un dedo en sus labios

—Shhh, no hemos escuchado nada, no sé de lo que hablas —Draco se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta dejando a Hermione confundida

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿Padres adoptivos? —Pregunto Peter cuando la agente le entrego la información —Si, ella era adoptada, fue una adopción cerradas por lo que no saben quiénes son sus padres biológicos un día mientras estaba en el parque del medio día sus padres adoptivos aseguran que hubo una tormenta

—Eso es imposible, no hay tormentas en los parques, están diseñados por Holos todo ahí es digital, no hay tormentas programadas en ese parque —dijo Peter viendo las fotografías

—Por eso nadie creyó su historia, en resumen la policía lo investigo como posible asesinato, después de un tiempo sin hallar nada el caso se estanco y quedo en el olvido, hasta que un científico de la división real uso mi número de identificación para acceder a la base de datos de la policía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Octubre abrió dos ventanas en una podía ver a los agentes de un mundo y en el otro estaban ellos, los que no pertenecían al mundo en el que estaban... Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, las cosas comenzaban a moverse lentamente, solo tenía que observar mas

— ¿Listo? —Pregunto otro observador a octubre mientras veía y anotaba todo

—Yo siempre estoy listo, ha llegado el momento que arregles lo que fastidiaste hace muchos años, debes de ponerlo en el camino correcto para que las cosas necesarias ocurran… Él recuerda un poco y la línea que separa los mundo está haciéndose débil, solo habrá una oportunidad has las cosas bien —Octubre cerro las ventanas y vio a su compañero—Todo está preparado.

* * *

Harry vio a su amigo y luego la hora

— ¿No vendrá Mione?

Ginny negó y abrazo a su novio

—Está muy ocupada

—Claro ¿A qué hora la viste hoy?—Pregunto Harry acariciando la mejilla de Ginny

—En la mañana alrededor de las diez

Harry anoto mentalmente esa hora tendría que anotarla en su libro una vez tuviera la oportunidad ya sabía lo que debía anotar.

_HG _

_Vista a las 10:00 am junto a su amiga, una de las últimas veces que se le vio, se sabe que estuvo en casa de Draco Malfoy alrededor de las 17:00 pm, ambos desaparecieron alrededor de las 17:00pm y las 23:00 pm… _

_Paradero desconocido_

* * *

**ya lo he dicho, una pizca de ciencia ficción, de batallas, autómatas y de estruendo**

Hola ^^/ espero les haya gustado el capitulo.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios realmente son la única paga que obtengo y los aprecio mucho


	5. Antes de Malfoy y Granger

Esta Historia tiene mucha acción, explosiones, robots y un poquito de sexo blando. También, en ocasiones, es soez y malhablada.

**Las obras de fanfiction y Wattpad publicadas en mis cuentas, son mías y NO PERMITO, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que sean publicadas Total o parcialmente en ningún otro sitio bajo ninguna otra cuenta. -SALVO LAS MÍAS- Por favor, NO COPIES mis obras en otro lado. Si te gustan mis fics y los quieres compartir, mejor recomiéndalos y ofrece mi link.**

**Di no al Plagio**

**Fic dedicado a Isis Gremory **

**Un año lejos pero aun seguimos cerca**

**Capitulo 4**

**Antes de Malfoy y Granger**

* * *

"Lo que hacemos por nosotros mismos muere con nosotros. Lo que hacemos por los demás y por el mundo permanece y es inmortal"

Albert Pine

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.**

En nuestro mundo occidental hay tres actitudes principales que, en varias combinaciones, caracterizan:

La multitud de actitudes individuales en relación a los informes de casos de asedio por potencias misteriosas. La primera actitud, la científica, considera que el mundo —y tal vez el universo— está gobernado por leyes invariables, por la investigación científica. Diametralmente opuesta a ésta es la actitud que lamenta, si bien no ignora, los descubrimientos de la ciencia, pero tiene a la realidad empírica por algo superficial y sin sentido, concentrándose en cambio en las realidades espirituales: esta actitud puede ser definida como la actitud supersticiosa. La tercera posición incluye un poco de las otras

Dos. Si bien adhiere a la ciencia como método, ensancha las perspectivas de la ciencia positiva e incorpora dimensiones espirituales de la realidad que provienen de consideraciones teológicas y filosóficas. A esta actitud, la podemos calificar de _religiosa_.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ron apago el cigarrillo mientras arrugaba el Diario frente a él, había pocas cosas que Ron soportaba y una era las noticias de Rita Skeeter con mucho cuidado y como si las fotografías fueran a cobrar vida y salir en cualquier momento se las mostro a su Jefe y amigo con un aire indignado que Harry podía confundir muy fácilmente con enojo dado que su rostro era del color que su cabello.

—No me lo creo —Dijo Ron serio —.Hermione no haría eso

Harry sostuvo un momento el profeta y leyó las Líneas

_Posible Fuga_

_Fuentes del Ministerio confirman la participación de Hermione Jane Granger en la Fuga del Mortifago Draco Lucius Malfoy, muchos rumores dicen que ambos huyeron juntos su paradero es desconocido._

—Es lo que hay de momento —Harry suspiro mientras veía a Ron caminar y soltar alguna maldición. —Tranquilo tampoco creo nada todavía es muy pronto para decir que han escapado juntos, sabes que esta mujer es así

—Maldita ¿Cómo puede decir que escaparon? Tal vez Malfoy la secuestro

—Es posible hoy iré a hablar con sus padres, Bueno con su madre al parecer Lucius está un poco "Afectado" desde el juicio

—No creo ni una puta palabra de ese Mortifago —Dijo Ron molesto—.Toda la familia debe ocultar algo

—Quizá, pero no podemos estar seguros de todos modos te mantendré al tanto ¿Cómo vas con esas entrevistas? —Harry acomodo los archivos frente a ambos — ¿Qué has averiguado?

Ron se removió incomodo por la mirada de Harry

—Según las personas entrevistadas, Hermione estuvo en casa de los Malfoy alrededor de las 17:00p.m el día que desapareció, hace una semana, el día de la fiesta, estuvo en esa casa al menos una hora según el registro que dejo esa tarde, no hay nada extraño con eso…Salvo lo que ocurrió después

—Eso—Harry señalo a su amigo como si acabara de decir algo importante —Lo que ocurrió después, eso es lo que me preocupa

Ron entrecerró los ojos y negó restando importancia

—De acuerdo, según los testigos Malfoy fue visto por el caldero Chorreante a las 19:00pm se le notaba alterado, aunque no hubo incidentes entro y salió no demoro más de una hora

— ¿Qué hay de Hermione? ¿Dónde estaba a esa hora? —Interrumpió Harry

— ¿Enserio Harry?—Pregunto Ron incrédulo—.Vale no vino a la fiesta así que después de estar en casa de Malfoy al parecer fue directo a su casa, la conoces Hermione no es de andar en lugares extraños ella sabe defenderse la gente la conoce, si le paso algo te aseguro fue Malfoy el que lo inicio, él es el que la secuestro

—Ese es el detalle —señalo Harry —Ella vive sola, no hay nadie a quien preguntar, Por eso tanta especulación con lo que ocurrió realmente—Harry se hundió en su silla—. Esto es máxima prioridad, pero no hay indicios de que Malfoy se la llevara. Lamento decir que estamos sin saber realmente lo que ocurrió; además que los vieron juntos esa noche.

— ¡Joder!—Dijo Ron sin poder creer que Harry dijera eso, aunque una parte de él, entendía que solo era parte de su trabajo. Harry era el jefe de Aurores tenían que hacer una investigación a fondo, aunque eso no quitaba que siguiera molestándole que insinuaran que Hermione podía escaparse con Draco Malfoy.

.

Harry vio salir a Ron de su oficina, acomodo sus gafas, sabía que las cosas se tornarían así cuando acudió esa noche a su encuentro, algo que nadie debía saber nunca era lo que había ocurrido ese día a las afueras del valle de Godric

Harry abrió su libro y comenzó a leer

_**12 de mayo**_

_Hoy no sé qué decir. Tenía tantas ganas de contarte cosas que ahora se me han escapado todas las ideas. Me siento culpable como si no fuera suficiente saber lo que se, Hoy vi a Malfoy hice lo que se suponía debía hacer, lo lleve por el camino que tenia marcado y después me encargue de Hermione_

_**13 de mayo **_

_No estuvo mal del todo. No sé. Bueno, te cuento: Por la mañana, una mierda todo. La desaparición de Hermione comenzó después de veinticuatro horas, me he asegurado que el caso sea asignado a mi departamento, pero no todo está saliendo bien, Ron hace muchas preguntas, preguntas que pueden llegar a respuestas que nadie debe saber, el lugar donde ella esta es algo que ni yo sé, ni quiero saber después de dejarla con Malfoy me asegure de borrar toda evidencia que me relacione a ese día. Aun así debo ser muy Precavido._

Harry vio la última entrada en su pequeño libro, Harry no lo consideraba un diario ya que no contenía sus deseos ocultos o fantasías era un registro de lo que debía hacer una pequeña bitácora, pero no solo era eso, contenía una conversación oculta por cada entrada había una respuesta y eso es lo que esperaba

_La evidencia fue borrada, nada relacionable con el caso o con el Auror Potter, todo está listo la siguiente información opacara cualquier cosa y llevara al olvido la noticia de la desaparición _

Las letras aparecieron y Harry supo que debía seguir haciendo su trabajo como lo había hecho hasta ahora, el siguiente paso era crear una distracción que fuera lo suficientemente más lucrativa que la supuesta fuga de dos amantes

—El amor —Harry suspiro y vio la fotografía de Ginny —Nada mejor que otro romance para callar algo, dales diversión y las personas olvidan —dijo Harry imitando la voz de Hermione. Era lo que ella decía siempre que pasaba cerca de algún monumento. Ella tenía razón, ella siempre tenía razón.

* * *

**Primera parte: antes de Malfoy **

¿Cómo se siente? Como podía sentirse realmente. Draco no lo sabía pero había oído esa pregunta muchas veces en su vida « ¿Cómo se siente ser un Malfoy? ¿Cómo se siente ser un Mortifago? ¿Cómo se siente ser un cobarde? ¿Cómo se siente ser tu?» Pero esa noche Potter le había quitado todo con esa pregunta

—_Dime Malfoy ¿Cómo se siente no saber lo que eres? —Potter había preguntado con una sonrisa en la boca, esa noche cuando salió del Caldero Chorreante, Potter estaba ahí para recordarle lo que había olvidado, esa noche a las afueras de valle de Godric él había estado para recordarle lo que era antes de ser Malfoy _

— _¿Cómo te sientes que yo te quite lo que eras al final? Ahora solo eres un número más porque yo hable ese día. Pero dime ¿Ahora que eres para alguien? —Harry Potter se había reído—Eres lo que yo te permito ser, recuerda siempre quien dejo que tu patética existencia continuara, fui yo quien te condeno a ser un Paria junto con toda tu familia ¿Qué se siente que sea yo quien te quito todo?_

— _¿Por qué me hablaste Potter? Solo querías decirme estas tonterías_ _—Había reído y escupido hacia el niño que vivió _

Harry Potter no había movido ningún dedo ni siquiera parecía molestarle su actitud, simplemente se había encogido de hombros y había señalado algo, algo que era preferible que él no viera.

—_Desmaius_—Dijo Potter antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta

.

Ahora tenía una fuerte migraña y varios recuerdos que parecían más un sueño que algo real, todo había comenzando en la Tienda, la tienda de antigüedades a la que había ido cuando era niño. Sus padres estaban felices por su sexto cumpleaños como lo estaba él.

— _¡Sebastián! No corras —Grito una mujer. _

_Draco podía recordarla vagamente _

—_Draco Te dije que no te alejaras te traje para que vieras a los impuros _

— _¿Draco? —Había preguntado el pequeño Sebastián sin mucha atención, salvo por el chico que estaba al lado no sabía a quien pudiera referirse el hombre frente a él _

—_Mi error, eres un pequeño muy lindo para estar aquí ¿Tu nombre es Sebastián? _

_El pequeño asintió y entonces ocurrió, lo que sus padre siempre le prohibían hacer paso, no había sido su intención que ese hombre lo viera hacerlo, pero la mirada gris y la forma de verlo la habían puesto nervioso __Todavía ignoraba lo que se vendía en el nuevo lugar o lo que ese hombre buscaba pero sin proponérselo había levantado algo con solo verlo _

—_Interesante —El hombre lo vio mas fijamente y el sintió miedo _

—_Lo siento —La mujer había aparecido —Mi hijo, él suele jugar —La mujer lo había tomado de la mano y lo había sacado del lugar._

Eso había ocurrido Tan pronto cuando salio de ahí, el lugar desapareció de su mente y sus recuerdos hasta esa noche en que Potter le había hecho esas preguntas, las imágenes golpearon la cabeza de Draco con tal fuerza que se sentía mareado.

—_Vamos a casa hijo —Su padre le había dicho, pero no era su padre, ese hombre no era su padre. _

_Draco sintió miedo, miedo al ver como él lo tomaba _

—_Pero yo no soy _

—_Draco, deja de jugar tu madre nos está esperando —Ese hombre lo había sacado de la tienda donde solía ir a jugar porque el dueño le regalaba dulces ¿Por qué le decía así? _

—Soy Draco Malfoy—repitió el rubio como un mantra entonces otro recuerdo apareció

—_Eres Draco Malfoy ¡Repítelo!—El hombre le había gritado —Repite tu nombre _

¿Cuántas veces había repetido eso? No podía recordar siquiera haberlo hecho antes

—_Míralos hijo son impuros son personas que no son como nosotros, los Muggles —él hombre le había susurrado al oído y había apuntado algo contra las personas que él llamaba padres —Te han engañado, tu eres un Mago eres mi hijo _

Draco sintió un frio inmenso, lo atacó la depresión que lo había estado asediando desde que salió de La Puerta Azul en su juicio. Entonces por primera vez se permitió ver a su alrededor y la pregunta de la maldita de Granger lo golpeo

« ¿Quién eres Draco Malfoy?» Sonrió ante la ironía de la pregunta, sin duda Granger era una maldita

— ¿Quién soy? Venga Granger al parecer no lo sé —dijo con una sonrisa burlona y cínica —Un jodido Impuro como tu —Grito y entonces noto que ella estaba al lado de él—¿Granger?—Draco la toco y noto que estaba ausente —Estúpida, no tenias que estar ahí con Potter —le dijo pero todo parecía que ella no podía oírlo.

« ¿Qué se siente? Estás de pie, desnudo como Dios te trajo al mundo, metido hasta los tobillos en el agua helada de una zanja situada al margen de una carretera rural desconocida quizá muerto. Aguardas un minuto con la esperanza de volver de repente a tu libro, a tu Casa y a todas tus cosas. Pero nada ocurre aun tienes miedo, como el primer día que dijiste quien eras, como el día que dejaste que te marcaran, como el día en que lo perdiste todo, la esperanza, la alegría las ganas de vivir; entonces simplemente te preguntas ¿Por qué no moriste ese día? ¿Por qué tu vida continua si no sabes nada de ella? Pero no hay respuestas, nada ocurre. Sigues en el mismo lugar en el mismo cuarto Blanco con la misma chica a la que culpas de todo» Draco no sabía que contestar en esta ocasión cuando alguien le preguntara eso, de hecho estaba seguro que podía matar a la siguiente persona que se lo preguntara, entonces ella lo ve, pero no es una mirada de odio, es como si pudiera atravesarlo y él es consciente que ella es igual a él.

¿Qué se siente?

Se siente exactamente lo mismo que en esos sueños en los que de pronto nos damos cuenta de que tenemos que hacer un examen para el que no hemos estudiado, estamos desnudos y, encima, nos hemos dejado la cartera en casa. ¿Hay alguna lógica, una norma que rija todas esas ideas toda esa confusión?¿acaso hay un modo de controlarlo, de abrazar el presente y cada una de las células? ¿Acaso no podía simplemente olvidarlo todo de nuevo? ¿Por qué viéndola a ella se sentía tan irreal, tan sucio?

.

-.-.-.-.-

Harry toco la puerta de la pequeña casa Malfoy una mujer con un aspecto lúgubre abrió, al joven Auror le costó unos segundos reconocer a esa mujer como Narcissa Malfoy, la mujer que lo ayudo en una sola ocasión y por la que había decidido terminar los asuntos que tenia, acomodo su chaqueta y sintió un escalofrió el ulular del viento se escuchaba a pesar de estar dentro de la pequeña casa y el frio se sentía tan profundo que calaba los huesos, por un breve momento sintió pena por la mujer.

—Señora Malfoy estoy aquí por la desaparición de su hijo. —Harry dijo sin sentir un poco de remordimiento dirigió su mirada a la decoración—Me gustaría hablar con su esposo también

—Lucius está un poco indispuesto

Harry hubiera preferido no hacer nada e irse de ahí pero no podía hacer eso, en parte por su trabajo y en parte porque tenía algo que decirle a Lucius Malfoy

—Me temo que tendré que hablar con él —Harry vio a la mujer —En privado

Lucius Malfoy acomodo su albornoz azul, la tela estaba desgastada y se veía sucio, Harry no podía reconocer al hombre que alguna vez le inspiro un poco de miedo, Lucius Malfoy había desaparecido en los albores del tiempo, ahora solo era un nombre, un eco que sobrevivía por el recuerdo de las personas que alguna vez lo consideraron alguien —Menuda idiotez—Ya que era todo menos alguien, al menos para Harry quien lo veía con lastima como siempre había visto al hombre.

—Harry Potter—Lucius Malfoy pareció salir de un trance y Harry vio algo que parecía ser una sonrisa o al menos eso intentaba ser, no estaba muy seguro puesto que el rostro del hombre se veía desmejorado

—Señor Malfoy ¿Sabe que su hijo desapareció?—El joven Auror pregunto fingiendo anotar en una libreta lo que decía después con mucho cuidado se acerco lo suficiente para que el hombre frete a él pudiera verlo, los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron con algo que cualquiera podría decir diversión, entonces le susurro al oído:

—Lo sabe ahora, él ya lo sabe, tengo un mensaje para usted de parte de su amigo. El pago ya fue cobrado**, las cosas necesarias** cambiaron de dueño, Es hora que el favor sea devuelto —Harry lo vio serio y luego continuo con sus preguntas — ¿Entonces no sabe nada? Gracias por su tiempo señor Malfoy, si sabemos algo se lo haremos saber —Harry sonrió a Narcissa Malfoy antes de salir de esa casa.

Lucius soltó algo que emulaba ser un suspiro pero ni él estaba seguro de lo que había sido, lo único que sabía era que Draco lo sabía, vio a su mujer quien parecía distante, quizá solo era su imaginación.

—Cissy —Lucius hablo a su mujer con voz cansada — ¿Recuerdas a nuestro pequeño Draco? —Pregunto viendo el techo de su pequeña casa —.El era un pequeño enfermizo

—Claro que lo recuerdo… Siempre estaba enfermo luego un día mejoro gracias a ti

—Mejoro —Contesto el hombre, pero no para su mujer la respuesta fue para él.

Claro que había mejorado, era alguien mejor, alguien nuevo, no era el mismo Draco que siempre estaba enfermo, el se había encargado de eso. Como sabía que su mujer no recordaría ese detalle puesto que él había borrado esa parte de sus recuerdos. Pero en el fondo sabía que su esposa siempre había sospechado lo que había hecho, las madres siempre lo saben. La forma en que miraba a su nuevo hijo, la forma en que parecía añorar al antiguo Draco, al Draco que no resistió una noche y dejo de respirar ¿Qué podía hacer? Lucius se había asegurado que nadie lo supiera, que nadie se enterara, jamás había mostrado a su hijo al público. Por eso cuando vio al que debía ser su verdadero hijo no pudo dejarlo con esos malditos impuros, un Malfoy con ellos eso no estaba bien, ese niño que había muerto no era digno de ser su hijo esa era la respuesta. Por eso cuando tuvo la oportunidad lo tomo, pero alguien lo vio. Ese hombre lo sabía

—_Yo puedo ayudarte—Le había dicho con voz monocorde casi automáticamente—Las cosas necesarias pasan, por que las cosas tienen que pasar, Lucius Malfoy hoy has asesinado a dos personas y a cambio obtienes un hijo, es un poco injusto ¿no te parece?_

_— ¿Justo? ¿Crees que me importa una mierda lo que le ocurra a los impuros Muggles?—él había apuntado y invocado el hechizo cruciatus contra esa persona. Lucius podía recordar haber usado toda sus energías, pero el hombre solo lo vio atraves de sus lentes sin decir una palabra como si fuera inmune, luego había sacado un libro azul y había anotado algo en el._

_—Yo me hare cargo de esto, a cambio debes hacer algo, conviértelo en todo lo que un Malfoy debe ser, desarrolla su máximo potencial, pero un día querré lo que te di de vuelta, el precio es el miedo, no sabrás cuando pasara, pero lo hará créeme y recuerda, todo lo que otorgo tiene un precio y todo debe volver tarde o temprano_

Lucius soltó una carcajada que hizo estremecer a su esposa

—Nuestro Draco es perfecto —dijo antes de volver a perderse en su propia demencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ronald Weasley vio el lugar donde su ex novia fue vista por última vez, no había nada relevante en el lugar salvo un montículo de piedras que podrían ser una marca, pero estaban arrumbadas, esto le suponía un problema y ese era las preguntas de rutina, algo que no le gustaba hacer, aunque para todo caso práctico el negaría dicha afirmación. Hermione era demasiado calculadora y perfecta en muchos sentidos no tenia lógica que ella estuviera en ese lugar tan abandonado a solas con Draco Malfoy, algo no andaba bien con lo que el testigo había dicho, Ronald volvió a ver el lugar, esas pierdas amontonadas eran lo único que hacía que el lugar fuera reconocible, viendo bien justamente parecía un paramo de no ser por esas piedras, Ron camino un poco tratando de visualizar la escena descrita por el testigo.

_Eran las 21:00 horas cuando Salí a caminar, yo suelo caminar un poco por las noches, ese día estaba lloviendo por lo que decidí regresar antes. Vi a la señorita Granger caminando rápido parecía muy apurada y hablaba de llegar tarde a, algún lugar, no la seguía simplemente caminaba por el mismo lugar, yo vivo cruzando ese lado del valle Godric. Pero ella seguía hablando de Cosas, le escuche decir algo referente a un accidente, aunque quizá escuche mal ese día la lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte y ella caminaba muy rápido me era difícil distinguirla entonces vi a Draco Malfoy parado al otro extremo como esperando a alguien. Ella se acerco parecía que discutían fue cuando él me vio, recuerdo que sentí miedo por la forma en que me vio entonces simplemente me aleje, pero estoy seguro que ellos dos caminaron juntos, ella parecía ir por voluntad propia._

Ron termino de leer y a su mente venían mil preguntas ¿Por qué estaría con Malfoy en ese lugar? Ron trato de ligar algún recuerdo con ese lugar en especial pero no encontraba ninguno, lo que si era cierto era que era un buen lugar para verse a escondidas.

Las alas del tiempo parecían cortadas porque la semana se arrastraba con desesperante lentitud. Para Harry, aunque hizo un esfuerzo por no demostrarlo hizo sus informes y se esmero mucho en la sorpresa que tenia para Ginny —Un poco de alegría para las personas—Harry sonrió mientras caminaba por el callejón Diagon saludando a algunas personas «Solo dales algo que los haga olvidar las cosas malas, es fácil Potter» Harry se dijo y se perdió entre las personas y negocios.

* * *

**Segunda Parte: Antes de Granger **

Hace fresco en la biblioteca, y huele a limpiador de moquetas, a pesar de que observa que el suelo es de mármol. Firma en el listado de visitantes: «Hermione Jane Granger ». Nunca Había estado en una biblioteca tan grande y ahora que ha traspasado la oscura y sobrecogedora entrada, está nerviosa. La biblioteca le inspira la misma sensación que la de una mañana de Navidad, como si se tratara de una enorme caja llena de preciosos libros. El ascensor está poco iluminado, y resulta sorprendentemente silencioso. Se detiene en el tercer piso y rellena un formulario para solicitar el carnet de socia, luego Sube al departamento de Criaturas mágicas. Los tacones de sus botas repiquetean en el suelo de madera. De pronto no estaba en la gran biblioteca del ministerio sus pies le dolían y la cabeza ni se diga lo único que podía recordar era a Harry apuntándole con su varita ¿Qué había pasado? Hermione cerró los ojos mientras su cabeza juntaba las imágenes de esa noche

— _¿Qué has preguntado, Granger? ¿Que si entiendo mis derechos tal como me los has contado?_

— _¡Joder! ¿Por qué algunos hombres son tan burros? n__o, no te preocupes. Deja de parlotear y escúchame un rato. Me da la sensación de que te vas a pasar la mayor parte de la noche escuchándome, así que será mejor que te vayas a__costumbrando. ¡Claro que entiendo eso que me has leído! ¿Tengo pinta de haber perdido el cerebro desde que te vi en tu casa? Eso fue hace unas horas, por si no te acuerdas. Te dije que solo eras un número más y de seguro te hiciste un gran lio por eso y decidiste que lo mejor era volver a destilar tu veneno contra mí, tengo razón, ¿no?_

—_Entiendo muy bien mis derechos, Granger. Mi madre no educó a ningún idiota. También e__ntiendo mis responsabilidades. Que Morgana me ayude. ¿Dices que cualquier cosa que diga puede ser usada en mi contra ante un tribunal? ¡Pero qué maravilla!_

—_Y tú sácate esa mueca de la cara, Malfoy. _

_Draco alzo las manos en forma inocente y sonrió más_

—_Ahora puedes ser un poli dura, pero no hace tanto desde que yo te veía corretear por ahí con el cabello horrendo y con la misma sonrisa que tengo yo —Draco apunto sus labios— si con esta sonrisa estúpida en la cara. _

—_Te daré un pequeño consejo: cuando te juntes con una sangre sucia como yo, será mejor que te ahorres la sonrisa. Me cuesta menos leer tu cara que un anuncio de ropa interior en un catálogo de corazón de bruja_

—_Bueno ya se han divertido mucho —La voz de Harry los saco de su pequeña discusión. —Veo que recibieron mi mensaje._

Hermione Trato de unir esos recuerdos con todo lo que estaba en su cabeza, había fragmentos de otras cosas… podía ver a Malfoy a su lado igual que ella viendo al frente en ese cuarto Blanco ¿Por qué estaban ahí? O mejor dicho ¿Dónde estaban? Trato de Hablar pero no encontraba su voz como si le hubiera sido arrebatada, veía al frente estaba segura que veía al frente

¿Cuál es el peor miedo? Eso había preguntado Harry, no estaba segura de la respuesta pero sin duda era una pregunta recurrente para ella, había experimentado mucha clase de miedos... Miedo a morir, miedo a que uno de sus amigos muriera, miedo a perder a sus padres, miedo a la soledad, Hermione podía mencionar demasiados miedos, pero no podía responder la pregunta que Harry le había hecho... Había oído lo que tenía que decir

— _Immobilus—Harry la había inmovilizado mientras hablaba con Malfoy, a ella le costaba creer que su amigo dijera todo eso _

—_Dime Malfoy ¿Cómo se siente no saber lo que eres?_

_Hermione escucho las palabras de su amigo y antes que pudiera responder Malfoy había hecho lo propio, pero al parecer Harry no estaba satisfecho _

—_Desmaius—Harry lanzo el hechizo contra Malfoy, ambos sabían que el chico no estaba armado, aun así lo había atacado ¿Qué ocurría con Harry? Luego la había visto serio _

— _¿Cuál es tu peor miedo Mione?—Harry le pregunto apuntando su varita _

—_Estas de broma ¿verdad?—Contesto mientras veía a Harry acercarse peligrosamente con su varita el alto, Hermione calculo el tiempo que le llevaría sacar su varita y sabia que no sería lo suficientemente rápida, sobre todo sabía que no podía ganar un duelo contra Harry_

—Mi pesadilla es perder a un agente sin que él sepa que está perdido—Harry le dijo—Eso es lo que contesto en el trabajo ¿Cuál es la tuya? ¿Tu mentira sobre una pesadilla?—Pregunto Harry inclinándose hacia ella quedando peligrosamente cerca —Dime Mione ¿Cuál es tu miedo?

—No alcanzar la expectativa, no poder ayudar a los demás

Harry sonrió satisfecho y después la sujeto de la barbilla —Entonces recuerda —le dijo con una sonrisa irónica. Hermione sintió un vuelco en el corazón —Recuerda de dónde eres y porque estás aquí. Tu peor defecto es que te obsesionas con las cosas irrelevantes, veras amiga desde que la guerra término comenzaste a obsesionarte con cosas innecesarias, tu noviazgo con Ron, casarte y esas cosas que has olvidado. Pero tú lo sabes, una parte de ti siempre lo ha sabido, cuando te ves en el espejo o cuando escuchas algo, lo sabes solo que no has querido recordar.

Todo se oscureció, era ella pero no era ella ahí estaban sus padres o al menos eso parecían, tenían que ser ellos aunque su casa era diferente.

Escucho su propia voz

_"No eres normal al respecto. Cuando miras hacia allá, es como si no te quedara sentido. Nadie puede hablar contigo sobre lo que está costando, o de cómo la gente podrá llegar aquí."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_George y Jane Granger se mudaron a la casa número 112 de Chelsea, el 18 de diciembre._

_Veintiocho días más tarde, aterrados, huyeron del lugar. George Granger, veintiocho años, de Cardiff Bay, es un hombre con ideas muy claras sobre el valor de los terrenos y las propiedades._

_Entre los meses de julio y noviembre, él y su mujer, Jane, veinte seis años, habían visitado más de cincuenta casas en la costa sur de gran Bretaña, antes de investigar las posibilidades de ese lugar. Ninguna de las casas comprendidas entre los treinta y los cincuenta mil créditos había llenado los requisitos: la casa debía ser lo bastante amplia para que George pudiera establecer en ella sus oficinas._

_Mientras buscaban casa, George fue a la inmobiliaria Longbottom Inc. y conversó con la señora Lily Evans. Ésta dijo que podía mostrar una nueva casa a la pareja y llevarla a que la vieran entre las tres y tres y media de la tarde. George fijó la cita y la señora Evans —una mujer afable y simpática— los llevó esa tarde al lugar._

_La señora Evans demostró ser cordial y paciente con el joven matrimonio._

_—No estoy muy segura de que sea lo que ustedes están buscando —dijo a George y Jane— pero quiero mostrarles cómo vive la "otra mitad" del las personas de Chelsea. La casa del número 112 de Chelsea Avenue es una construcción amplia, de tres pisos, con tejas de m__adera oscura y revestimiento de madera pintada de blanco. El terreno en que se levanta mide quince por setenta metros y los quince metros dan al frente, de tal modo que, cuando se mira la casa desde la vereda de enfrente, la puerta de entrada queda a la derecha. De construcción más vieja. Hay plantas perennes en los terrenos angostos, pero los postigos cerrados son bastante visibles. George hecho una mirada en derredor y pensó que esto era extraño. Notó que los postigos de los vecinos estaban cerrados en todas las ventanas que miraban a la casa. Aunque no en el frente ni en la dirección de las casas del otro lado. La casa había estado en venta desde hacía casi un año._

_El aviso no había aparecido en el diario, pero la descripción era completa en la lista que estaba en la agencia inmobiliaria de Lily Evans:_

_Zona exclusiva de Chelsea: 6 dormitorios Colonial Holandés, amplio cuarto de estar,_

_Comedor formal, porche cerrado, 3 cuartos de baño y toilette, sótano completo, garaje para dos autos, piscina con agua caliente y amplio galpón para botes. Precio: 80.000 Créditos, claro todo eso incluía los grandiosos Holos._

_—Hay un Parque maravilloso cerca —dijo Lily Evans —Ya saben con todas esas cosas que pueden gustarle a los niños, el gobierno se ha esforzado_

_— ¿Es de esos nuevos parque del medio día?—Pregunto Jane —A nuestra pequeña le gustan mucho esos lugares_

_—Lo entiendo tengo un hijo igual James, se muere por ir siempre al parque del mediterráneo…—Ambas mujeres sonrieron y George suspiro sabia que esa era la casa que debían comprar, el parque estaba cerca y su pequeña Hermione estaba creciendo, era una niña curiosa que había logrado unirlos mas_

_Habían comprado la casa aunque George aun no sabía porque estaba tan barata quizá si hubiera sabido sobre la verdadera historia del lugar se lo hubiera pensado, pero conseguir ese tipo de lugares en un barrio de ese tipo era casi imposible, las cosas se estaban automatizando, los Holos comenzaban a ganar popularidad y casi todo era digital. Fue tres días después de mudarse que todo se fue a la mierda. Jane había decidido llevar a la pequeña al parque, las cosas estaban bien Hermione se divertía con los pequeños autómatas que habían disponibles, fue cuando la tormenta llego una luz cegadora y entonces silencio, ellos habían aparecido, eran ellos mismos con otra ropa, la otra Jane había tomado a Hermione mientras los rayos caían. El mismo había visto como se disparaba una especie de pistola eléctrica, George Granger no estaba seguro porque él se dispararía. En cualquier caso su pequeña había desparecido en menos de un minuto._

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione parpadeo… Sus padres la habían tomado del parque pero estaba bien porque eran sus padres no había nada extraño en eso.

«Es normal, todo es normal» se había dicho y había encerrado en su memoria a esas personas que estaban con ella en ese parque, porque todo era normal, ella era normal hasta que recibió su carta de Hogwarts. Pero incluso eso era normal todo tenía una explicación lógica y razonable tenia ordenada sus prioridades y eso era ser normal.

Sintió un pequeño empujón y de nuevo vio la habitación Blanca Draco decía algunas palabras

— **¿Quién soy? Venga Granger al parecer no lo sé, Un jodido Impuro como tu ¿Granger? Estúpida, no tenias que estar ahí con Potter**

Entonces volteo a verlo y noto de nuevo ese resplandor alrededor de él y por un momento él la vio también y lo supo ambos eran iguales, no pertenecían al lugar donde estaban ¿Cuál es el peor miedo? Bueno ella podía decir muchas cosas, desaparecer sin dejar rastro quizá podía sumarse a su lista de miedos, ella no tenía un miedo en especial al cual acudir, pero si sabía algo amaba la normalidad, lo normal estaba bien, ser normal estaba bien..Por que cuando no eres normal consigues a personas que te acosen como Malfoy, o una misión que pelear, ella no era normal lo sabia siempre lo supo… quizá su miedo era eso no ser normal. No podía afirmarlo en ese momento, sonrió internamente mientras trataba de que las cosas tomaran un sentido que ella pudiera manejar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry hizo su última parada antes de volver a casa, solo una parada más y un mensaje que dar, toco la puerta frente a él y sonrió cuando vio a Jane Granger abrir su puerta

— ¿Harry? —pregunto la mujer

—Señora Granger, me temo que debo darle una mala noticia —dijo Harry—.Me gustaría hablar con su esposo también

— ¿Le paso algo a Hermione?

—Por favor —dijo Harry—.Es importante

Estas palabras preocuparon a Jane Granger sobre manera

—Pasa —le dijo a Harry y llamo a su esposo

Al cabo de diez minutos de un silencio incomodo lleno de tención Harry finalmente comenzó a hablar

— Hermione desapareció —Dijo Harry viendo fijamente a los señores frente a él, dar este mensaje se le hacía más difícil que hablar con Lucius. Trago pesado e imagino que no eran las personas que él conocía, que era un asunto del trabajo y debía tratar a todos como sospechosos.

— ¡Dios mío!—Dijo Jane Granger preocupada

—Lo importante es que estamos haciendo lo necesario para que ella este en su lugar…—Harry los vio —Cosas necesarias se están haciendo, para que ella vuelva al lugar donde pertenece, pero eso ustedes ya lo sabían —El tono de voz de Harry bajo una octava y se inclino un poco sonriendo, aun traía su traje del trabajo por lo que podía verse intimidante enfundado como Auror —El precio fue pagado y cobrado, él quiere que sepan que es tiempo que le devuelvan lo que les dio, el plazo a terminado—Harry se incorporo lentamente mientras los señores Granger lo veían sin poder dar crédito a lo que acaban de escuchar. —Algún día pasaría —Harry trato de sonar frio y carente de emociones pero sabía que aquello lo estaba destrozando un poco y sin más salió de la casa sintiendo el corazón acelerado sintió nauseas y se recargo contra el primer árbol que encontró.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo—Octubre le susurro y Harry se incorporo rápido

.

Jane Granger cerró las ventanas vio a su esposo, alguien lo sabia una lagrima rodo por su rostro ¿Cómo habían podido hacerlo? Pero había sido tan fácil solo tomarla ahí estaba su pequeña niña, a todo efecto era ella era su Hermione, quizá su cabello era diferente era más rebelde pero era ella. Habían atravesado por error el portal cuando creían que su mundo se desmoronaba ante la muerte de su hija. El portal se había abierto, y la habían visto

—No es ella, al menos no de este mundo, es la misma niña de un mundo paralelo —Un hombre le había dicho en ese momento. —Puede parecer que es la misma, incluso el mismo nombre, pero su hija murió y ella morirá de igual forma en ese lugar pronto —El hombre parecía serio y distante

— ¿También está enferma? —Había preguntado ella, viéndola a traves de la ventana no sabía porque podía ver a esa niña, pero se le había hecho un habito observarla desde ese lado, entonces un día mientras sus padres no estaban la vio toser y lo supo estaba enferma el hombre no había mentido vería morir a su pequeña de nuevo

— ¿Quieres salvarla? —El hombre pregunto un día —Solo tendrás una oportunidad. Dentro de poco en este lugar se abrirá un portal, lo abrirá una persona por error pero servirá, pueden atravesar y traerla, sabes lo que le ocurre con ella, aun está a tiempo de ser salvada… pero a cambio ella no será normal como las demás personas, quiero que hagan algo por mí, el precio será el dolor sufrido de nuevo, deben eliminar cualquier rastro de su verdadera hija, nadie debe saber que no es la misma

Ellos habían cumplido habían borrado la evidencia de la muerte de su hija e incluso había cambiado su lugar de entierro, estaba en un lugar escondido, aun así sabían que habían hecho algo malo y ahora todo acabaría ella lo sabría y los odiaría por hacer eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Peter observo a Walter mientras revisaban el cuarto de la víctima.

—Su nombre era Sebastián Newman—La oficial Olivia vio el cuerpo —Murió anoche mientras se conectaba a la net, lo curioso es la falta de rostro, según su registro se conecto a la net Holo alrededor de las 23:00 fue cuando ocurrió ese apagón repentino

—Es fascinante su rostro fue borrado o derretido —Walter dijo emocionado

—Menos emoción por la muerte de un chico —Dijo Peter

—De cualquier forma es sin duda un misterio, lo mejor será llevarlo al laboratorio —Walter vio a Peter y luego oculto una sonrisa de culpabilidad. —Lo más probable es que descubramos algo que nos deje más dudas

—Seguro, como no sea algo relacionado con el experimento de ayer… Walter dime que no tiene nada que ver con lo que ocurrió anoche

— ¿Qué ocurrió?— pregunto Olivia

—Walter trato de abrir un portal con el mundo alternativo, donde están los chicos

—Mágico, Peter es el mundo mágico así le he puesto para que no, nos confundamos, y funciono en teoría aunque solo pude ver por una ventana más grande un enorme castillo, era hermoso —Dijo Walter

—No me interesa si era la decima maravilla, eso que hiciste fue peligroso, pudiste causar cosas malas, sabes bien que la teoría de multiversos aun es inestable—Peter lo vio serio y luego indico que llevaran el cadáver al laboratorio

**22:56 DÍA ANTERIOR MUNDO ALTERNO **

**Sebastián Newman se conecto a la Net, la gran red de servidores virtuales **

—**Lo siento —dijo una voz en su chat privado —No puede haber dos en el mismo lugar, va contra las reglas. —Fue lo último que el chico rubio de ojos grises escucho antes de que su Star Link dejara de funcionar. A esa misma Hora Walter Noble se encontraba abriendo un portal hacia el mundo del libro usando ondas de ultra frecuencia y el libro como amplificador, en su experimento solo logro ver el castillo de Hogwarts. **

**-.-.-.-.-.**

—Esto es increíble—dijo Walter cuando finalmente descubrió el rostro del chico

—Pero creí que su nombre era Draco en el otro universo—Dijo Olivia viendo las imágenes— ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

—Quizá esto ayude —Peter lanzo las fotos a las pantallas frente a ellos—Ese chico de ahí —señalo la primera foto—Es Draco Spungen Malfoy de nuestro mundo, el chico que murió hace cinco años en un accidente, este de ahí —Señalo la foto de en medio—es Draco Malfoy del mundo Mágico ¿Notan algo extraño? —Pregunto

—No es el mismo Draco —dijo la agente—Solo tienen un parecido similar por el cabello y los ojos, podrían ser hermanos

—Ahora miren la ultima foto, esta pertenece al muerto. Sebastián Newman —Peter mostro las fotos— ¿A quién se parece?

—Fascinante, Este chico del mundo mágico en realidad es la versión de Sebastián y no de Draco ¿Cómo es eso posible?—Pregunto Walter —Tres chicos dos rostros y diferentes nombres ¿Quién es realmente Draco Malfoy?

— ¿Por qué no lo averiguas?—Astrid ingreso acomodando su cabello—Creo que hay algo que tienen que ver en uno de los cuartos de aislamiento

El tiempo corre, tick, tack Hermione no sabía cuánto tiempo tenia ahí, ni mucho menos porque Draco estaba a su lado o porque ella lo abrazaba, no supo quienes eran las personas que entraron al cuarto, no estaba segura de nada antes de ser Hermione Jane Granger del mundo mágico ella fue alguien más, pero no estaba segura querer dejar de ser quien era.

Draco vio a las personas frente a él, no las conocía pero le daba igual no tenía fuerzas para decir algo.

— ¿Cómo llegaron ellos aquí?—Pregunto Peter preocupado mientras veía a los dos chicos a los que había estado observando — ¡Mierda! Walter ¿Qué hiciste?

Ambos vieron a las personas, antes de Ser Malfoy o Granger habían sido alguien mas Pero...¿Realmente importaba? ninguno de los dos sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta.

* * *

**Hola ^^/ aquí con otro capitulo de Esta historia.. espero les guste y si no de igual forma me lo pueden hacer saber en un comentario**

**He de decir que esta historia se escribe sola, yo solo escribo lo que se debe plasmar, también gracias a las personas que comentan y la verdad es que se que el genero de esta historia (Sci-fi) es el mas difícil de escribir y a muy pocos le gusta pero bueno es un genero que creo tiene demasiado potencial **

**Bueno me despido de momento espero actualizar otro fic pronto**


	6. Gato de Schrödinger Potter & Evans

Esta Historia tiene mucha acción, explosiones y robots

**Si te gustan mis fics y los quieres compartir, mejor recomiéndalos y ofrece mi link.**

**Di no al Plagio**

******El genero de esta historia (Sci-fi) es el mas difícil de escribir y a muy pocos le gusta pero bueno es un genero que creo tiene demasiado potencial**

**Capitulo dedicado a Isis & Raquel **

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Gato de Schrödinger**

**Potter & Evans**

_Hay sólo dos maneras de ver la vida: una como si nada fuera un milagro y la otra como si todo fuera milagroso. _

_Albert Einstein._

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_ÉL estaba fascinado y miró con más atención. Los veía atacarse mutuamente, para luego correr a esconderse. Los veía robarse mutuamente, pero sólo cuando nadie estaba mirando. Los veía hacerse cosas horribles mutuamente, y después fingir que no había pasado nada. Y mientras ÉL miraba, por primera vez ocurrió algo maravilloso: rió._

_Y mientras reía, nació un pensamiento, y adquirió nitidez envuelto en regocijo. __ÉL pensó: puedo sacarle provecho a esto. _

_El vigilante siguió esperando y esperando hasta que esas criaturas que solo sabían hacer nada, hicieron algo... un día una de esas criaturas había levantado una rama y había lanzado un rayo verde contra otras personas. Él observo esto y sonrió. _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**De modo que, una noche como tantas otras, cuando la luna arrojaba los acordes de una melodía maníaca sobre sus hijos sedientos de sangre, él estaba canturreando mientras se preparaba para ir a jugar como los demás. Draco sintió el frio de la noche golpear su rostro sin piedad mientras las pequeñas gotas caían sobre su ropa, no se sentía normal. Empezaba a preguntarse, de hecho, si algo volvería a serlo alguna vez. Por supuesto, estaba construyendo una fachada perfecta y casi impenetrable de acero y cristal antisépticos y relucientes sobre la fachada de horror gótico del Castillo Draco. Por lo tanto, estaba muy decidido a jubilar al Antiguo Draco, de modo que se había dedicado a «consolidar sus vidas», como decía Ella. Vio a Hermione y sonrió ella era la causante que ahora pudiera disfrutar de esas pequeñeces tan insipientes, algo que las personas llamaban "Vida" **

Como habían llegado hasta ese punto eso era una historia muy larga que comenzaba con James Evans y Harry Potter. Para contar la historia de Draco y Hermione primero hay que saber lo que ocurrió con los demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Mundo Paralelo:**

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, el constante sonido de las manecillas del reloj era lo único que se escuchaba, vio a todos lados, la habitación en la que estaba era completamente blanca y había una mujer frente a ella.

—No debes moverte—Indico la mujer. Hermione entorno los ojos, su cabeza le daba vuelta y podía recordar estar con Malfoy, una maquina extraña se acerco a ella, instintivamente busco su varita

—No tengas miedo, está bien—La mujer hablo con calma y tranquilidad. —Solo es un Holo

Hermione miró alternativamente al androide y a su guardiana y, por un momento, estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Aquella fea holovestida de negro hacía una extraña pareja con el refinado y solícito tono de la mujer. Pero las carcajadas se negaron a nacer en su garganta y apenas fue capaz de hilvanar un hilo de voz meliflua y cansada, casi un tartamudeo. —Es… Es… Estoy bien, ¿vale? Quiero ir me a casa. Sólo es eso.

—Me temo que eso no es tan fácil. —Dijo la mujer—Soy Astrid

—Soy Hermione ¿Dónde está la persona con la que vine?

—Él se encuentra bien. —Astrid contesto despacio—Esta inconsciente, pero es probable que despierte pronto

Walter Observo los monitores, tenía una teoría sobre lo que había ocurrido y el porqué ellos dos estaban ahí, el único problema era lo que conllevaba dicha teoría

—Peter ¿conoces la teoría del "gato de Schrödinger"? ¿Sabes cómo encaja en la teoría de los universos paralelos?

Peter pensó unos segundos antes de contestar

— Es una paradoja cuántica "el gato de Schrödinger" vista desde el punto de vista de la interpretación de los universos múltiples. Se dice que cada evento involucra un punto de ramificación en el tiempo, el gato está vivo y muerto, incluso antes de que la caja se abra, pero los gatos "vivos" y "muertos" están en diferentes ramificaciones del universo, por lo que ambos son igualmente reales, pero no pueden interactuar el uno con el otro. Solo es un mar de posibilidades ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—Creo que nos encontramos con eso ahora—afirmo Walter, —un mar de posibilidades todas validas ¿Ha llamado Olivia?

Peter negó

—Está preocupada por la reunión con su majestad, quiere resultados y amenaza con enviar un supervisor, no confía mucho en nosotros

—Bueno, su majestad puede ser muy paranoica, pero tiene razón en ser precavida, aunque claro esta, hace años hubo un incidente parecido…La tela de la realidad se rasgo unos minutos durante un experimento…Peter, estoy seguro que algo ocurrió hace años cuando iniciábamos el protocolo "Alterno" durante ese experimento tratábamos de crear un portal hacia otro universo, un universo con una tecnología superior, su majestad tenía miedo que los del otro lado descubrieran la forma de pasar a nuestro mundo, quería que encontráramos una forma de poder hacerlo antes.

—De acuerdo ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con estos chicos?

—Creo que funciono… hace años cuando hicimos los experimentos hubo una serie de cargas electromagnéticas que afectaron los servicios

—La tormenta en el parqué del medio día—dijo Peter–La tormenta que describieron los padres de la chica desaparecida

—Es posible que todo esté vinculado—dijo Walter con una sonrisa—Tenemos nuestro propio gato de Schrödinger .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Olivia ingreso por los largos pasillos del hospital, había recibido una llamada esa mañana mientras trataba de retrasar la audiencia en Scotland Yard.

—Por aquí —La enfermera señalo

— ¿Hace cuantos años está ingresado? —Pregunto la agente

—Dos años, su madre lo trajo por problemas de sueño pero luego cambio él comenzó a decir que no era él, que no era de aquí

— ¿De aquí?

—El paciente sufre delirios, cree que su nombre es Harry —La enfermera señalo a un chico de unos veinte años sentado al otro extremo del pasillo

—James, tienes visita —La enfermera se acerco a el joven. Olivia lo vio fijamente

—Hola James, soy la agente Reed

—Ella está aquí —James Evans clavo sus ojos verdes en ella —Ella está aquí —repitió y luego desvió su mirada. —Él también

—James, ¿Conocías a Sebastián Newman? los registros indican que el chico te visito al menos cinco veces el último mes

—Se parecían mucho, pero no era él… No podía serlo no era Malfoy—Dijo con una mueca de evidente asco—Pretendía que le dijera…que dijera lo que se

— ¿A quién se parecía?... James ¿Puedes recordar porque te visito?

Él chico sonrió, llevo sus manos a su cabeza

—Creía que soy James, su amigo pero no lo soy… No debería estar aquí un día el apareció frente a mí y tomo mi lugar, se parecía tanto a mí. Como Sebastián a Malfoy, pero no lo son.

La agente dio un paso atrás, ante esta mención el chico sabía demasiado, podía ser una coincidencia, no había lógica en las cosas que estaban pasando, para ser alguien de la división real. Había cosas que le constaba trabajo asimilar... Los seres humanos no desaparecen solo porque si.

—Agente—La enfermera llama a Olivia.

Olivia camino rápido, había muchas preguntas y el nombre James Evans le sonaba de algún lugar.

_**James Evans: **_

La vio alejarse, sabía que ella había llegado, Hermione estaba ahí como se lo había dicho aquel hombre… el hombre de traje, lo único que podía recordar antes de estar en ese lugar había sido decidir buscar los Horrocrux, la guerra y lo que sintió entonces había aparecido frente al espejo, ese hombre y después del hombre esa persona, la persona que lo había puesto ahí.

— _¿Quieres oír una historia Harry?_

Le había mostrado cosas en el pensador, destrucción, muerte más de la que hubiera imaginado en toda su vida

— _¿Entiendes lo que debes hacer ahora? _

Él no entendía lo que debía hacer, nadie, que se aprecie de tener sentido común lo haría, todo había cambiado cuando "él" había aparecido

—_Hola James—dijo con una sonrisa—Eres James Evans, hijo de Lily Evans un pobre chico que sueña con ser alguien más. Un chico que sabe que hizo algo malo y prefiere escapar de todo ese dolor imaginando un mundo mágico… eso eres tú ahora y siempre._

Supo que las cosas estaban mal cuando no pudo decir ningún hechizo… lo peor eran las palabras cerrar los ojos y despertar en ese lugar. En ese hospital sin saber si había sido un sueño, había comenzado a creer que realmente estaba loco, que todo había sido producto de sus delirios por lo que había hecho… James no era una persona muy decente del todo, él y su amigo Sebastián habían hecho unas cuantas cosas malas.

—James, tu medicamento—La enfermera se acerco, él continuaba con su mirada al frente, en su mente queriendo saber lo que es real y lo que es mentira, las palabras de la persona en el espejo seguían en su mente «_ Eres James Evans, hijo de Lily Evans un pobre chico que sueña con ser alguien más. Un chico que sabe que hizo algo malo y prefiere escapar de todo ese dolor imaginando un mundo mágico… eso eres tú ahora y siempre.» _ La persona del otro lado del espejo es cruel, certero, sabe lo que lo hace dudar, es tan astuto y él pierde la noción de la realidad Pero ¿cuál es la verdad?, ¿quién le está mintiendo? Sus recuerdos, la figura del espejo esa persona que es tan parecida a él, incluso puede ser él. Desde ese momento debió suponer que estaba loco, tiene diferentes recuerdos en su mente y siente que su mente se divide en dos. ¿Por qué no está muerto? ¿Murió en la guerra? Quizá esa es la respuesta simplemente murió y ahora está en un purgatorio infinito sin posibilidad de volver, solo ve lo que hubiera sido su vida si no fuera mago, O quizá nunca lo fue y solo es un pobre loco que hizo algo malo y prefiere huir de las cosas. Él se hundió en su mar de pensamientos, entre sus recuerdos. Toma la medicina al menos eso calma un poco las voces y el dolor. Entonces recuerda cosas recuerda cosas como James Evans.

—_Mira bien lo que te ofrezco, James —dijo la señorita Evans en un susurro, con un gesto de sus manos, un abrazo que pretendía abarcar el cielo azul, las nubes contrayéndose en muecas de gris, los parpadeos lejanos de mil aerodeslizadores perdiéndose en la lejanía, los gemidos del agua derramándose desde el montículo de rocas que coronaban el mirador, el tintineo de los chillidos de los niños a su espalda y el eco sordo, obcecado, de su propio silencio… del silencio del pequeño James, que contempla todo lo que le rodea desde el fondo de sus pupilas adolescentes, y trata de discriminar la verdad de la farsa; el disfraz y el fingimiento de la realidad que subyace bajo la superficie; el pobre desierto, que acaso hoyan sus pies, del despliegue de artificios virtuales, que ascienden y estallan en una cascada de colores para confundirlo. —Antes todo era imperfecto —prosiguió su madre tras una breve pausa—. Las cosas crecían, morían, se desgastaban… Nada podía considerarse eterno. Pero ahora el Holo es nuestro aliado. Él cuida de nosotros. No muy lejos de ellos, una niña se levantó del suelo y echó a correr, gritando de puro gozo, perseguida por un compañero improvisado de juegos. Pasaron muy cerca de ellos, y James los vio alejarse levantando pequeños torbellinos de polvo y hojarasca. De pronto, sin abandonar su frenética carrera, el primero de los chiquillos titiló, se estremeció y comenzó a cuartearse, como crisálida forjada por un sinnúmero de diminutas teselas, para finalmente estallar en un suspiro, y desaparecer en una breve humarada. Al extinguirse el perseguido, se extinguió asimismo la rutina que movía al perseguidor, y una nueva rutina tomó su lugar: la niña se detuvo y decidió buscar entre las flores unas que le gustasen a su mamá; y ésta, hasta entonces dormida en las fauces de la nada, se despertó y apareció frente a ella en un suspiro sin humarada, un guiño metálico que la materializó junto a su retoño, al que amaba tan profundamente como puede amar un ser que sólo existe los treinta segundos que dura la escena. Quince para que la pequeña componga su torpe ramillete; diez para que se levante, lo exhiba, y se acerque para dárselo a su mami; cinco para que se abracen y para que desaparezcan, luego de titilar, estremecerse y cuartearse. Al poco, sólo quedaba de ellos el silencio; y nuevas rutinas, nuevos protagonistas, nuevos juegos de espejos y de simulación brotaban ya para sustituirles. —El Holo es nuestro amigo —insistió Lily Evans, intentando que su voz suene segura de sí misma. Pero James sabía bien que su madre le estaba engañando... Sabía que una vez no hubo Holo y las cosas "eran". Eso se lo había enseñado Ella ¿Cuál era su nombre? La pequeña niña que corría, y se había mudado hacia poco cerca de su casa, su madre la había presentado una tarde, junto a sus padres, luego había desaparecido, Ella le había dicho la verdad de los Holos, era una chica muy lista... Hermione, si, ese era su nombre. Ella le había dicho muchas cosas sobre los Holos mientras jugaban un día en el parque del medio día, unos días antes de que desapareciera:_

_El Holo reproducía el aspecto de las cosas, su olor y su textura. __Pero el Holo no era verdad__. Los hombres se volvieron vagos, antojadizos, mimados como niños en un patio de juegos demasiado grande, inasible como los sueños… o las pesadillas. Y un día no fueron capaces de esperar que un capullo floreciera en la época que la naturaleza le había dispuesto, y no sabían reírse de cuando la lluvia estropeaba un paseo bajo el sol y lo convertía en un diluvio de jóvenes parejas refugiándose bajo las cornisas de las balconadas. La gente ha olvidado lo divertido que es chapotear en el asfalto, le había dicho Hermione Y el, James, se había reído tontamente para al fin preguntar: __¿qué es chapotear? __Por eso crearon el Holo. Y por causa del Holo existía aquel Parque del medio día. _

_Un puto y jodido parque donde siempre era medio día; un puto y jodido parque donde siempre los arbustos estaban floreciendo__. __Y, claro está, también habían creado Parques del Atardecer, Parques de Medianoche y Parques de la Alborada, y uno podía pasar la noche en el puto Taj Mahal, o si tenía gustos más austeros en del Támesis tal y como era en el siglo doce, incluso podía irse de vacaciones a la antigua Alejandría y visitar el Faro. Si uno tenía bastante dinero podía pasarse la vida en un jodido sueño. Porque… __Nada existe._

— _¿En qué piensas James? —Lily Evans pregunto, intentando arrebatarle su ensoñación—. No debes recordar cosas malas. Aquí nadie va a hacerte daño. Debes recordar que lo que le ocurrió a esa niña fue malo, sus padres no la querían por eso la lastimaron ¿me oyes James?_

-.-.-.-.-

James parpadeo, la cabeza dolía de nuevo, era James Evans pero no lo era, aunque su mente le decía que debía serlo... Algo le decía que era Harry Potter « ¿Quién es Harry Potter?» una voz pregunto despacio « ¿Realmente existe?» James sonrió—Soy Harry—dijo riendo solo. Ante la mirada de los doctores solo era James Evans un chico trastornado, y quizá eso era verdad, pero quizá también era alguien más.

—James ¿Puedes recordar porque te visito Sebastián?—La voz de la agente lo hizo volver a verla

—El espejo, lo vio en el espejo a Malfoy, se asusto de verlo, se asusto de la magia…No lo entendía, no lo entendía en ese momento… ¿Por qué Sebastián? Debería ser Malfoy, pero no se mucho de este lugar, él me tiene aquí, el que se parece a mi… él no quiere que yo sepa la verdad, él me trajo y tomo mi lugar ¿Sabe por qué? El cree que realmente soy yo.

— ¿Quién tomo tu lugar James?

—Él del espejo, él realmente cree que es Harry… Él recuerda ser Harry, como yo recuerdo ser James…

La agente anoto en su libreta, había cierta forma en que el joven decía las palabras que incluso parecía ser verdad, quizá era alguien que se creía sus mentiras, aun así Sebastián Newman y James Evans estaban ligados a las extrañas cosas que estaban pasando.

—James, volveré —dijo la agente… debía investigar la conexión entre las personas que habían aparecido en el laboratorio y Sebastián Newman

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

**Mundo Mágico:**

_Algo no iba bien, pensó el Vigilante. Llevaban demasiado rato dentro del almacén abandonado, y no cabía duda de que, pasara lo que pasara, no era un acontecimiento social. Ni tampoco la reunión que había concertado con el otro vigilante. Sus reuniones siempre eran de negocios, aunque él no lo creyera así. La admiración que aparecía en su rostro en aquellos raros encuentros expresaba claramente lo que aquel joven idiota pensaba y sentía. Estaba muy orgulloso de su modesta contribución, ansioso por estar cerca del frío y enorme Poder. Así es como veía a Harry Potter cuando se reunía con octubre, pero no estaba ahí por Potter, no en esta ocasión. Al Vigilante le daba igual lo que pudiera pasarle a él ya había cumplido su deber. Era fácil sustituirlo. La verdadera preocupación consistía en saber qué estaba ocurriendo esta noche, y lo que podía significar. Y se alegraba ahora de no haber intervenido, de haberse limitado a seguirlos. No le habría costado nada entrar y sorprender al joven y presuntuoso Auror, aplastarlo por completo. Incluso ahora sentía el inmenso poder murmurar en su interior, un poder que podía surgir con un rugido y barrer cualquier cosa que se interpusiera ante él...pero no. Eso no sería necesario _

— _¿Has estado al pendiente de él? —La voz de otro vigilante se escucho rompiendo el silencio _

—_Siento que algo se esconde, Mikel está buscando en el tiempo, Pero octubre sigue sin aparecer… Hemos observado ambos mundos, el mundo mágico ha sido realmente muy especifico—La voz del vigilante era automática, carente de emociones, si pudiera sentir algo sería diferente. —Creo que he sido comprometido, experimento un extraño suceso _

— _¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto el otro vigilante_

—_Son doce, los originales... Cada uno con un mes según su aparición en este tiempo... Pero nosotros somos diferentes a ellos, Octubre ha saltado las normas, yo solo quiero capturarlo a él y todos los que han tenido contacto con sus planes, incluyendo a los de mi especie. Esta necesidad de hacerme cargo está presente_

—_Debes desacerté de eso, las emociones nublan la realidad, nosotros solo debemos observar y registrar los eventos, guiar a las personas necesarias en ocasiones, jamás debemos dejar que nuestras emociones personales intervengan, Beckenridge… no lo olvides _

—_Lo entiendo—contesto el vigilante con el nombre Beckenridge. — ¿Qué haremos con Potter? Ha estado ayudando a Octubre _

—_No se hará nada, lo que Potter haga no es nuestro asunto... No es prioridad, Octubre es uno de los doce originales mandados a este tiempo a observar, ha infringido las normas interactuando con los humanos, pero no es nuestra prioridad, nosotros estamos aquí para determinar el valor del mundo mágico en la historia _

_Beckenridge asintió, aunque aun sentía ese escozor que conlleva algo personal, quería destruir a todos ellos, algo estaba contaminando su sistema primario, algo conocido como emociones _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Harry Potter:**_

La escena resultó mucho más sencilla de lo que había supuesto, y le levantó un poco el ánimo cuando llego. En primer lugar, se encontraba en el almacén, y acorde con un prolongado intento de parecer humano, siempre intentaba fingir que sentía escalofríos con una escena de ese tipo, no parecía que hubiera mucha sangre que analizar, lo cual podía significar que acabaría en un período de tiempo razonable. También significaba librarse de la desagradable materia roja y húmeda. No le gusta mucho la sangre, lo cual puede parecer extraño, pero así es. No obstante, le proporciona un gran placer organizarla en una escena del crimen, obligarla a adoptar una pauta decente y a portarse bien. En este caso, a juzgar por lo que descubrió durante el trayecto, no iba a suponer ningún desafío. Y así, con su buen humor habitual, se acerco mas a la escena del crimen, seguro de ir a disfrutar de un agradable descanso en un agitado día laborable...

Para en seco por un momento, ante el sonido silencioso como si alguien lo observara.

Recupero la vista y vio a su alrededor. No vio nada que no fuera de lo normal en una escena del crimen: una pequeña muchedumbre congregada, aun para ser un lugar alejado, no podían faltar los mirones, algunos Aurores custodiando el perímetro, y otros pocos con trajes baratos, y su equipo, los que estaban bajo su supervisión, buscando a los alrededores. Todo normal a simple vista. De modo que me volvió hacia su ojo interior infalible, vestido de pies a cabeza, en busca de una respuesta para sentirse nervioso.

« ¿Qué pasa?», pregunto en silencio, cerró sus ojos de nuevo y espero alguna respuesta. Estaba acostumbrado a los comentarios de su compañero imaginario y muy a menudo su primera visión de la escena de un crimen venía puntuada por astutos susurros de admiración o diversión, pero esto... Era un sonido de angustia, y no sabía qué pensar. Harry se estremeció ante el sonido del silencio que percibió dentro de él.

Ron volvió a revisar las cosas, el almacén estaba vacio la ultima pista sobre Hermione lo habían llevado hacia un viejo almacén abandonado. Lo que había encontrado en su lugar había sido completamente diferente

—No, simplemente no creo nada de esto—dijo el pelirrojo. —No pueden detener la investigación

—Lo sé—dijo Harry—estoy haciendo lo posible para que no suceda, pero estas muertes tienen prioridad.

—Pero es Hermione, no pueden olvidarlo

—Tranquilo Ron, no dejare que esto suceda, ahora debemos concentrarnos en estos asesinatos

—Por cierto, felicidades, aun no me creo que tu y mi hermana se casen

Harry asintió, luego volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia los cuerpos sin vida frente a él

— ¿Cómo descubriste este lugar?

—Siguiendo una pista, después de ver a Hermione en el valle de Godric alguien la vio cerca de este lugar, apuesto que esto es obra de Malfoy... Probablemente Hermione lo siguió y él le hizo algo

—Probablemente eso fue lo que ocurrió —Harry se inclino para lograr ver mejor la escena frente a sus ojos. Por primera vez sintió pánico por una escena de crimen, inhalo profundamente antes de terminar de ver los cuerpos

Salió del lugar sintió unas nauseas... Jamás se había sentido tan asustado y tan solo, por primera vez se permitió sentir miedo de nuevo… ya no lo sentía.

Hacía tiempo que no experimentaba ese miedo que lleva a las personas a sudar y tener pesadillas…

Podía recordar un tiempo en el que había creído ver algo en el espejo y luego lo había visto, había visto una sombra y luego nada, como si nunca hubiera estado, entonces apareció ese hombre, le había mostrado algo… y había desaparecido, como un sueño extraño, como esos sueños donde alguien parecido a él estaba encerrado, entonces había aparecido Octubre diciéndole que las cosas estaban bien…

Era Harry Potter pero había ocasiones en los que no se sentía así, sentía un vacio interior y había recuerdos de personas que no conocía

_«Eres Harry Potter, el chico elegido, el salvador del mundo mágico, nada más es cierto, estas aquí para salvarlos de nuevo» _ esa voz se repetía muchas veces en su mente… quería creerlas, quería creer que lo que oía era verdad, la voz era la suya, pero diferente, era astuta y sabia lo que necesitaba decir para hacerlo sentir confundido y cuando creía que las cosas estaban mal, la voz le hacía sentir seguridad. Una extraña compañía. Harry supuso que era su locura, la locura que venía después de una guerra.

— _¿Quieres oír una historia Harry?_

— _¿Entiendes lo que debes hacer ahora?_

Había sentido miedo, más miedo del que nunca hubiera podido admitir

Respiro profundo sintiendo un poco de paz, había cosas que debía anotar en el libro

— ¿Estás bien Harry?

—Sí, Ron todo está bien—Harry volvió a retomar su acostumbrada pose altiva. Despues de todo era Harry Potter

* * *

Hola ^^/ Tenia su tiempo que no actualizaba u-u lo siento pero estoy tratando de ponerme al día con todas las historias...gracias por su infinita paciencia conmigo

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.. poco a poco se irán revelando mas cosas de los personajes**

**Pueden dejarme un Review se los aseguro son gratis y son mi única paga y cuando los dejan yo me pongo feliz**


End file.
